Les ailes de la rébellion
by Sica1014
Summary: Le monde que nous avons toujours connu vient de tomber pour de bon. Maintenant, le ciel et mon coeur ne connaissent plus qu'une couleur; le gris, couleur des larmes versées s'écrasant dans les cendres, de ce qui fut autrefois une maison et une famille au large sourire. Mais le gris, un jour disparaîtra et refera place au bleu éclatant. Moi, Magalie Howsvet, le jure solennellement.
1. Prologue

Mettre la musique : watch?v=k8k0H7Bze_E.

A partir de 1,18 min.

Les ailes de la rébellion :

Prologue :

Elle marchait dans ses ruelles sombres, où autrefois vivait une petite famille, heureuse et en paix. Où était-elle désormais ? Qui sait, une chose est sure, elle était loin à présent. Loin de cette vie horrible, quelque part parmi les nuages, couvrant l'ancien ciel bleu de rire et de joie. Maintenant, de quel couleur il est, le ciel ?

« Il est gris, gris comme la poudre de canon qui se déverse chaque jour dans nos villages, dans nos villes. C'est le même gris qui a tué ta famille, qui t'a aveuglé pendant des jours et des jours, c'est celui que tu vois en te réveillant et que les gens voient en mourant. C'est celui que notre monde hait le plus.

C'est celui qui apporte la pluie et les larmes des enfants abandonnés. Des enfants comme moi. »

La petite, assise, dans les décombres de sa maison, regardait la nouvelle venue. Elle la détaillait, observait tous ses traits, elle devait avoir la vingtaine. Elle, elle n'en avait que dix, et pourtant, elle avait déjà côtoyée la mort, la tristesse, la perte d'un foyer, de sa famille la guerre. Elle se releva des décombres et s'avança lentement vers la nouvelle venue, son ainé. Elle se mit devant elle et leva la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux.

« Je ne veux te faire aucun mal, juste te faire une proposition.

Vas-y, je t'écoute.

Rejoins la rébellion !

De quel couleur est le ciel ?

Aussi gris que ton cœur en peine, que ta rage et vœux de vengeance.

On dit qu'il est gris car il pleur comme moi, comme beaucoup d'autre.

C'est la couleur des canons destructeur et vengeur.

Je peux lui répondre ?

A qui ?

Au ciel. »

La jeune femme ouvrit grand les bras en se mettant au niveau de l'enfant qui sauta dans ses bras pour se vider de toutes ses larmes. Où était passé la famille rieuse ? Elle avait rejoint le ciel gris, comme tant d'autre et avait laissé la petite fille ici. Pourquoi le ciel était-il gris ? Car les âmes errantes pleuraient ce monde cruel et dévastateur, car elles ne pouvaient pas reposer en paix.

Où était cette famille pleine de joie ? Elle déversait sa peine entre les nuages gris, qui recoloraient le ciel.

Arrêter la musique.

Quelque temps plus tard, dans la forêt lors d'une expédition :

Rivaille rangea ses lames et se mit à cheval. Il regarda Erwin qui aidait les soldats à mettre les cadavres dans la charrette qu'ils avaient amenés. Il soupira et vit Hanji, pour une fois silencieuse, elle était sur sa monture et observait les yeux vide, les cadavres amoncelés dans le moyen de transport. Le commandant se mit lui aussi sur son cheval et détailla sa troupe. Ils avaient perdu beaucoup d'hommes aujourd'hui encore, mais aucun soldat de la 104ème division n'était mort. Il soupira longuement avant d'ordonner à tout le monde de se mettre en route, ce que firent tous les soldats, à l'exception de Rivaille et d'Hanji. Erwin se tourna vers eux et les intima de suivre le rang, ce que fit la scientifique.

« J'entends des grognements de titan au loin. Si l'on ne fait rien, ils vont se rapprocher et peut être bien nous rattraper avant que l'on soit rentré.

C'est pour cela qu'il faut se dépêcher Rivaille, allez, dépêches- toi !

Tch ! »

Il engagea sa monture dans le sens inverse et galopa en direction des grognements, sous l'interpellation d'Erwin qui lui disait qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit d'aller plus loin. Mais le caporal n'en fit encore qu'à sa tête, cette vieille habitude ne le lâchait visiblement pas et ne le ferait certainement jamais. Il vit au loin les quatre monstres arriver vers lui et prépara son équipement tridimensionnel. Il allait sauter de son cheval pour s'agripper à l'arbre le plus proche, mais se stoppa avant de ne faire quoi que ce soit. Les titans n'approchaient pas vers lui comme il l'aurait pensé, non, ils poursuivaient autre chose, quelque chose de bien plus rapide qu'eux. Il se décala un peu avant de planter ses grappins dans l'écorce grise de l'arbre pour y grimper. Une fois sur la plus haute branche, il observa, incrédule et surpris à la fois, la nouvelle partie de la forêt qui s'offrait à lui, il observa la cime étrange d'un château fin au loin, qui était, visiblement, encore debout et ne tombait pas en ruine. Il voulut se reprocher encore un peu, mais se fit arrêter par un bras appartenant à son supérieur. Il émit un petit grognement, et revins soudainement à la réalité, les quatre titans ! Il regarda vivement autour de lui, mais ne les vit plus, il questionna alors du regard, Erwin. Celui-ci, mécontent de l'agissement de Rivaille qui était contre ses ordres, le regardait durement, mais son regard se radouci quelque peu lorsque son caporal en chef lui posa la question silencieuse.

« On ne les a pas vu, enfin, du moins, pas après qu'ils se soient enfoncés on ne sait où dans la forêt.

Ils semblaient poursuivre quelque chose avec hâte.

Surement, mais ce n'est pas notre problème.

Et si c'était un villageois ?

Mais que ferait un villageois ici ? En pleine forêt ?

On ne sait jamais. Le monde est fait bizarrement. Regarde plutôt ce château. Dit-il en pointant la cime de la tour au loin. Il tient encore debout alors que personne ne semble s'en occuper, vu que des villageois ne peuvent pas se trouver dans la forêt.

Qui te dit qu'il n'est pas simplement abandonné ?

Et il aurait tenu comment pendant toutes ses années ? Par miracle ?

Qui sait. Lui répondit machinalement son supérieur. Allez, viens. Il faut se dépêcher maintenant, si l'on ne veut pas qu'ils nous retrouve et nous rattrape, il suffit que leur cible s'éloigne d'un peu trop loin, se fasse piétiner ou même tout simplement choppé et se sera finit pour nous aussi.

Hum…. Fut la seul réponse qui dépassa le seuil de ses lèvres. »

Erwin descendit de l'arbre, suivit par son soldat, qui regarda une dernière fois cette cime rocheuse et lointaine, si lointaine, trop lointaine. Il sauta sur sa monture qui se cabra au contact soudain et quelque peu brutal de son propriétaire avant de partir au galop sous les ordres de celui-ci. Les autres suivirent la cadence et approchaient à grand pas de leur mur protecteur et au combien rassurant une fois à l'intérieur. Puis, si soudainement, un cri de terreur retentit juste derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent tous et virent alors une bourrasque de poussière s'élever au loin, avec quatre titans qui ne lâchaient visiblement pas ce qui produisait tout ce bruit. Rivaille détailla le nuage.

« J'en était sûr !

De quoi donc Riri ? Demanda la scientifique.

Oui, de quoi donc ? Suivit Erwin.

Vous êtes aveugle ou quoi ?! Il y a une jeune fille dans le nuage de poussière ! C'est un humain qui est poursuivi par ses putains de titans ! S'exclama-t-il en direction d'Erwin. Et toi qui ne me croyais pas. Finit-il, toujours en direction du commandant.

Et, tu proposes quoi maintenant ?

Ce n'est pas à moi de décider….Commandant.

Ha….Bien, allez tous me chercher cette jeune demoiselle avant qu'elle ne se fasse bouffer ! Et faites vite surtout ! Ordonna-t-il en direction de ses soldats.

Oui, mon commandant ! S'exclamèrent-ils tous en cœur tout en faisant leur salut militaire et commençant à préparer leur équipement. »

Mais, avant même qu'un soldat ne put, ne serai ce que bouger, la bourrasque de vent et de poussière, fendit le groupe en deux, avec, à ses trousses, quatre gros spécimens en tant que poursuivants. Tous attendirent la sentence que les monstres allaient portés sur eux, mais rien, ils étaient beaucoup trop préoccupés par cette gamine (paroles de Riri !). Les soldats, bouche bée, s'élancèrent tout de même après un léger moment de beug et portèrent chacun un coup fatal aux monstres hideux et géants. Une fois les horribles choses par terre, le cheval gris pommelé s'arrêta, et la jeune femme pu enfin respirer un peu. Puis, elle se retourna lentement vers ses sauveurs et leur afficha son plus beau sourire, qui ferait chanceler n'importe qui. Elle exprima sa plus profonde gratitude envers eux avec tellement de précipitation, qu'il ne fallait pas être devint pour deviner qu'elle avait dû avoir la peur de sa vie. Lorsque l'on lui demanda qui elle était et ce qu'elle faisait ici, elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, son sourire s'effaçant de son joli minois, laissant place à une bouille légèrement hésitante, semblant peser le pour et le contre. Puis, elle changea carrément de discussion en disant directement que pour elle et pour beaucoup d'autre personne, les titans n'étaient qu'une légende urbaine, et qu'elle ne pensait pas en voir un, un jour, alors se faire poursuivre par quatre en même temps, c'était vraiment trop pour elle.

Cette déclaration si soudaine et tellement absurde, en fit rire quelques-uns nerveusement. Cette fille, elle sortait d'où pour leur sortir un truc pareil ? Qui était-elle ?

Voyant son auditoire abasourdit, elle dit plus clairement et calmement, tout en pointant derrière elle, un endroit inconnu et invisible à leurs yeux. « Je viens de là-bas ! » Dit-elle simplement et tout sourire. Voyant encore une fois que son publique restait incrédule face à ses déclarations, elle se racla un peu la gorge avant d'approcher doucement sa monture vers eux, quelque peu hésitante, mais tout de même sûre d'elle. Elle se mit en face d'Erwin, d'Hanji et de Rivaille et leur dit d'un ton solennel et visiblement, sans appel, qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment appréciée les militaires et que ce n'est pas demain la veille que ça changerait. A moins que, à moins qu'ils lui prouvent qu'ils soient digne de confiance en l'aidant encore une fois. Mais qui était cette fille, bon sang ?! Elle débarquait en braillant de tout son soûl, ils l'avaient tous aidées, et voilà que maintenant, mademoiselle disait qu'elle venait d'un endroit à l'opposé de leur mur et que là-bas, de là d'où elle venait, les titans étaient une légende et n'existaient pas pour eux. Et en plus, encore mieux, elle leur disait ne pas leur faire confiance alors qu'ils venaient de l'aider et leur demandait ENCORE de l'aide, sans leur faire pour autant confiance !

Elle continua sur sa lancée en expliquant avec tout le sérieux du monde qu'elle ressortait d'un pays en guerre et qu'elle faisait partit de la rébellion. Elle était la chef d'un des groupes. OK, c'était d'un coup plus clair la raison pour laquelle elle n'aimait pas les soldats et n'avaient pas confiance en eux. Mais, attendez une seconde, voilà qu'elle inventait une guerre maintenant ?! Mais qui était cette fille ! Bordel !

« Mais qui es-tu ? »

Lui demanda Erwin, intrigué et la détaillant comme si elle était un extra-terrestre sortie d'une autre galaxie lointaine, si lointaine, trop lointaine pour eux. Tout comme ce fameux château à la cime rocheuse que Rivaille et lui avaient vu lors de leur petite discussion en haut de l'arbre. Tout devint alors clair comme de l'eau de roche pour eux. Et si cette fille venait en fait…. Puis, il vit une main se tendre vers lui, et en relevant la tête, tomba sur le sourire charmeur et les yeux pétillants d'excitation de la jeune fille.

« Magalie, la rebelle ! Et vous ? Qui êtes-vous ? »


	2. Je me nomme Magalie

Les ailes de la rébellion :

Chapitre 1 : Je me nomme Magalie :

« Moi c'est Magalie la rebelle ! Et vous ? Qui êtes-vous ? »

Erwin ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais finit par attraper la main qui lui était tendue et il se présenta à son tour.

« Erwin Smith, commandant du bataillon d'exploration et de l'escouade Rivaille. »

Elle sourit de nouveau et se tourna vers le reste des soldats qui la défigurait de haut en bas, cherchant un indice qui prouverait que tout ce qu'elle vient de dire est en fait une blague. Mais vu l'air solennel avec lequel elle leur avait expliquée sa situation, il était plus qu'évident qu'il ne s'agissait pas là d'une blague. Elle observa le rang qui c'était formé devant elle et jeta un coup d'œil au loin, puis revint sur les soldats, qui ne l'avait pas lâché du regard. Il lui avait semblé entendre certains de ces affreux monstres qui la dégoutaient au plus haut point. Elle frémit un peu en pensant à ces grosses bêtes, puis dit d'un ton clair qu'elle avait cru en entendre quelque uns. Ce à quoi Erwin répondit qu'il fallait rentrer immédiatement derrière les murs sans plus tarder. Tous les soldats revinrent ainsi à la réalité, arrêtant de détailler la nouvelle venue plus qu'étrange et folle à leurs yeux. Ils acquiescèrent et mirent en route sur leur monture. Avant qu'ils ne partent, la rebelle demanda tout bonnement ce qu'elle était censée faire maintenant. Ce à quoi Rivaille répondit tout bonnement qu'il fallait qu'elle les suivent, ce n'est pas après ce qu'elle venait de leur sortir qu'elle s'en irait comme si de rien était. Elle acquiesça simplement et se mit ainsi à leur suite. Il galopèrent, faisant face au vent, leur monture filant entre les arbres et les fourrées, sautant par-dessus les bûches au sol ou les arbres morts, piétinés par les monstres. Ils galopaient tous, déviant les lois de la gravité, donnant l'impression qu'ils volaient tous.

Eren ne pouvait pas détacher son attention de la rebelle, la trouvant trop étrange et s'éminçant dans le groupe trop facilement. Et si elle était en filature pour le compte d'un quelconque ennemi de l'armée ? De plus, pourquoi le commandant lui avait-il fait confiance si vite ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il tout simplement pas tiqué lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé de pays en guerre et de rébellion inexistante ? Sa tête allait exploser, il croulait sous toutes ses questions qu'il s'infligeait à lui-même. Mikasa remarqua très vite ce trouble qui l'accablait et lui montra qu'elle pensait la même chose que lui d'un regard qu'il compris immédiatement. Il se sentit quelque peu rassuré que l'Ackermann pense comme lui. Au moins, il n'était pas le seul à ce torturer la cervelle.

Puis, tout le monde s'arrêta devant une porte imposante, incrustée dans un mur de pierres lisses. Magalie regarda un instant cette structure et se sentit très vite impressionnée et mal à l'aise. Elle vu le sourire moqueur que lui portèrent Erwin Smith et Hanji Zoey, se remettant aussitôt d'aplomb et cacha son trouble naissant. La porte s'ouvrit et ils rentrèrent dans l'enceinte des murs.

Dans une ruelle, il y a de ça, quatre ans :

Une enfant timide et peu bavarde suivait la chef d'un grand groupe de rebelle dans les ruelles rendu sombre par les bombes et les balles tombantes. Elle escalada les quelques gravas jonchant le sol, mettant ses mains dans les cendres grises, de ce qui était autrefois, une maison jovial. Encore une famille décimée. Elles continuèrent toutes deux leur chemin, escaladant de temps à autre les murets noir de suie formant des culs de sac. Elles jonchèrent les portes en bois miteuses et criblées de balles pendant leur trajet. Puis, soudainement, la plus âgée des deux filles, se baissa près d'un corps ensanglanté. C'était une jeune femme rousse cuivrée aux cheveux longs. Elle tenait dans ses mains, une couverture dans laquelle il manquait l'enfant qui lui appartenait. A son coup, brillait une clef dorée, qui fut prise par la jeune adulte. Elle prit ensuite la couverture gisant encore dans les bras de la jeune femme et put lire à l'intérieur, un prénom, _**Amandine.**_ Elle garda le bout de tissu qui se trouvait être ensanglanté et porta la rousse délicatement jusqu'à une charrette qui se trouvait pas très loin. Elle sembla ensuite chercher quelqu'un d'un regard anxieux. Mais elle abandonna et serra le chiffon qu'elle agrippait fermement. Quelques larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues porcelaines et ses yeux violacés se remplissaient d'eau salée. Même en étant la chef d'un réseau de rebelles très connu, elle n'arrivait pas à contenir ses larmes devant le corps d'une jeune femme, qui était autrefois, une amie. Elle siffla ensuite plusieurs fois, et à peine deux minutes plus tard, un cheval gris pommelé arriva au galop. Il se plaça devant sa maîtresse et attendit un peu. Elle prit ensuite la charrette et la plaça derrière sa monture pour qu'elle la porte. Elle prit après, la petite qui l'accompagnait depuis peu et la plaça sur son cheval, elle prit les rennes et commença à les emmener tous vers son but qu'elle s'était fixée avant de découvrir ce corps sans vie, malheureusement. Une ou deux heures plus tard, la chef se posta devant l'entrée d'un souterrain, elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle pour rencontrer les yeux troublés et peureux de l'adolescente qui l'accompagnait. Elle prit la pente menant à une porte en bois vernis et peinte en vert. Elle y toqua d'une façon très particulière et celle-ci s'ouvrit. Elle rentra donc dans ce repère avec une tête d'enterrement, faisant immédiatement s'effacer le sourire que portait le garçon qui venait de lui ouvrir. Elle rentra avec sa monture, qui était suivit de la charrette. La porte se ferma une fois qu'elle fut rentrée. L'enfant qui se trouvait sur le dos de son cheval n'en cru pas ses yeux. Dans ce qui lui paraissait être un petit trou creusé dans un tunnel, servant provisoirement de planque, il y avait une écurie se trouvant près d'un espace de verdure, ce qui était d'ailleurs, assez étonnant, vu qu'ils étaient en sous-sol. Elle regarda avec intérêt les murs faits de marbre blanc et ressemblant à de vieux palais antiques. Elle se laissa glisser le long du flanc de l'animal sur lequel elle était pour mieux voir la porte se trouvant au fond d'un long couloir plongé entre l'obscurité et la lumière qu'apportait l'espace vert. Elle s'avança d'ailleurs vers celui-ci d'un pas quelque peu hésitant et posa une main sur l'une des colonnes qui servaient de piliers. Elle toucha la douce rambarde qui formait une petite barrière de marbre blanc et de craie. Celle-ci était ouverte pour permettre l'accès à l'espace fleurit. Elle se plaça en son milieu et releva la tête pour apercevoir une brèche dans le plafond fait de terre, c'est par cette brèche que venait le soleil, et en y regardant de plus près, on pouvait y voir un astre brillant à son zénith et un ciel bleu aux nuages blanc, ressemblant à d'énormes boules de coton. Elle ferma les yeux pour sentir la chaleur du soleil et monta sa tête vers le ciel. Elle sourit faiblement et d'aise, laissant des perles d'eau salée roule et s'écouler lentement. Puis, elle sentit une main réconfortante et rassurante sur son épaule. Elle ouvrit doucement ses petits yeux corbeaux et les planta dans ceux violet de sa sauveuse. Puis, elle se jeta dans ses bras, La remerciant de tout son cœur, de toute son âme. La jeune femme sourit et la décala tendrement d'elle. Elle la prise par la main tendrement, doucement, et l'emmena dans ce couloir à semi éclairé. Elle prit sa monture au passage, qui avait été allégée de la charge de la charrette.

« Et encore, dit la jeune femme d'un ton calme et berçant, tu n'as encore rien vu. Ne me remercie pas tout de suite. »

Puis, elle ouvrit la porte se trouvant au fond du couloir. Une autre porte de couleur verte vernis.

Dans le bureau du commandant Erwin Smith, retour à l'instant présent :

Elle se plaça devant la fenêtre, un air des plus sérieux plaqué sur le visage. Elle observait, perdue dans ses pensées, le ciel aux allures bleutée, ce qui leur manquait à tous terriblement là où elle vivait. Là où elle se battait chaque jour pour survivre. Elle sentit le regard du blond et celui transperçant du brun lui brûler le flanc. Elle détourna les yeux de la vitre chastement avant de revenir sur son point de concentration le ciel.

« Le roi, commença-t-elle, a commencé par rapatrier l'armée dans son château. Jusque ici, nous ne nous doutions de rien et ne suspectait rien de trop étrange. Puis, un jour, des coups de feu furent entendus dans une rue voisine à la mienne. On c'est tous précipité vers le bruit et l'on a vite retrouvé un cadavre, celui d'un enfant en bas âge. Des militaires étaient en train de le fouiller et ils l'ont par la suite jeté par-dessus le pond et ils l'ont laissés coulé sous les yeux horrifiés de ses parents et les rires moqueurs des soldats. Evidemment, le meurtre a été signalé, au roi lui-même ! Mais….Elle sera les poings et les dents. Mais cette…. Saloperie a approuvé le geste juste odieux de ses hommes en rigolant. Il se trouve d'ailleurs que l'enfant a trouvé la mort car il ne voulait pas donner aux soldats la pièce que ses parents lui avaient confiés pour qu'il ailles chercher le pain. Et de plus en plus, les meurtres provoqués par les soldats se multipliaient, sous l'indifférence la plus total du roi. Et puis, les impôts ont augmentés, et quiconque ne pouvait pas payer, devenait un défouloir à soldat. Dans tous les murs, c'était la même chose. Elle se détendit, et d'un air triste, reporta son attention sur la vitre et l'entrainement qui se passait dehors.

Excuse-moi de t'intérrompre, mais, tous les murs ? Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? Demanda le commandant.

Ce n'est rien. Nous avons trois enceintes de mur, comme vous.

Je vois. Tu peux continuer ton récit.

Merci. Alors, où en étais-je ? Ah, oui. Les meurtres, les viols, les vols, tout ça s'enchainait. Le monde s'appauvrissait aussi bien en monde qu'en argent. Et très vite, de fil en aiguille, le peuple à commencer à se soulever, à se rebeller. Très vite, d'énormes réseaux de rebelles se mirent en place. Et le peuple, de son soulèvement, déclara la guerre au roi et à son armée. Nous avons très vite compris pourquoi le roi avait rapatrié dès le début, l'armée dans son château. C'était pour une occasion comme celle-là, pour être sûre d'être protégé au maximum. Moi, j'ai monté mon propre réseau il y a de cela quatre ans et nous sommes devenus le groupe de rebelle le plus recherché des trois murs. Mais même avec tous nos efforts, nous n'avons pas réussi à achever le roi. De temps à autres, certains de mes compagnons se sont fait descendre. Mais que voulez-vous. C'est le risque du métier. Malgré tout, j'ai récupérer les enfants abandonnés et les ai entrainés à survivre dans ce monde hostile. Puis, il y a deux mois, nous avons découvert, lors d'une de nos sorties, que les titans que l'on croyait étains ou « légendaires », se trouvaient exister et nous avons pu apercevoir vos murs au loin. J'ai alors décidée, il y a quatre jours de cela, de partir seule, avec quelque provision et une lampe à pétrole, cherché de l'aide.

Et tu nous as trouvé à ce moment-là. Commenta la châtain qui venait de les rejoindre.

Exact. Répondit Magalie. »

Tout le monde marqua un silence, regardant Erwin du coin de l'œil pour Rivaille et dans les yeux pour Hanji et la rebelle. Il ne dis rien, marquant ainsi un grand silence. Il se leva de sa chaise sur laquelle il était assis, et contourna Rivaille qui avait pris place sur sa commode, un pied posé contre le mur. Il se posta par la suite, aux côtés de Magalie, qui ne détachait pas son regard du sien, attendant impatiemment, une réponse. Le commandant ferma les yeux, il semblait réfléchir longuement. Il se posta vers la fenêtre après que Magalie s'en soit décollée. Il rouvrit ses paupières et se focalisa sur son escouade en train de faire des tours de pistes sous le commandement de Keith. Il regarda ensuite le ciel, cligna une nouvelle fois longuement des yeux et se tourna vers les trois personnes présentes dans la salle. Il demanda ensuite à Magalie si la cime rocheuse que lui et Rivaille avait vu le matin même était bel et bien le château dont elle parlait. Elle répondit que oui, et marqua un silence, silence brisé par Erwin, assez rapidement.

« Et donc, tu demandes de l'aide à des soldats ?

J'espérais juste que tous les soldats ne soient pas aussi mauvais que ceux que je connais. Qu'ils savent ce que la valeur d'une vie représente. Je pensais que vous le sauriez, vous. »

De nouveau une pause. Erwin souffla longuement, jetant un chaste coup d'œil à Rivaille et Hanji. Puis, il repositionna son attention sur Magalie et déclara d'une voix désolée.

« Je m'excuse, mais, nous ne pouvons pas faire ça. Nous sommes des soldats de ces enceintes. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'aidé une autre enceinte, et encore moins des rebelles. Je comprends ton appel au secours et j'aurais bien aimé t'apporter notre aide, vraiment. Mais nous ne pouvons pas nous le permettre encore une fois. J'ai un devoir ici, celui d'au contraire des tiens, protéger des civils d'une menace imminente. Donc, je me dois, non, nous nous devons tous de rester ici. Je suis vraiment navré. Si tu veux, tu pourras attendre un ou deux jours avant de rentrer. »

Son ton semblait sans appel. Rivaille ferma un instant les yeux d'une manière entendu et Hanji baissa la tête, sûrement honteuse de ne pas pouvoir apporter la moindre aide à cette jeune fille en détresse, qui demandait au secours pour son peuple. Elle exprimait son cri du cœur et celui de ses compatriotes, et malheureusement, ils ne pouvaient pas répondre à cet appel.

Magalie resta sans voix. Elle voulut protester, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge, refusant ainsi de sortir. Elle ne dit tout de même rien et souffla. Elle s'avança près de la porte, tourna la poignée lentement et sortit. Avant de refermer la porte derrière elle, elle dit d'une voix remplit de déception, et le regard caché par des mèches de cheveux rendu noir à cause de l'obscurité du couloir dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

« J'aurais espérée, que vous au moins, vous comprendriez notre appel à l'aide. Il se trouve que je me suis trompé. Tan-pis, j'aurais au moins la fierté d'avoir essayée d'aider mon peuple. Merci tout de même pour m'avoir accueilli. Je ne vais pas rester ici, je m'en vais maintenant. Et si jamais l'envie de nous aider vous prenais, tenez. Dit-elle en leur tendant une carte. J'en ai une autre dans ma poche. Elle vous guidera jusqu'au château et jusqu'aux murs. »

Elle claqua la porte après avoir déposé la carte au sol, la faisant glisser jusqu'aux pieds de la commode.

Elle sortit ensuite du bâtiment, sous les yeux curieux des soldats qui se trouvaient là, sur son passage. Elle engagea sa monture qui se trouvait aux écuries, après être monté dessus. Elle la mit au galop, quittant ainsi le cartier général des bataillons sous les yeux perplexe d'Erwin qui se trouvait encore dans son bureau, les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre. Elle arriva devant la porte, qui s'ouvrit sous la demande du commandant. Puis, elle partit au grand galop, s'enfonçant dans la forêt profonde. Plus la course devenait folle, et plus les larmes de rages de la jeune fille redoublaient d'effort. Elle repensait à son peuple mourant sous les coups de canons et sous les balles. Pourquoi ne comprenaient-ils pas sa détresse ? Leur détresse à tous ? Elle allait de plus en plus vite, elle ne sentait même plus le sol sous les sabots de son cheval tellement il allait vite. Elle ne regardait même plus devant elle. Puis, elle ne remarqua pas non plus que la nuit était tombée, elle ne sentit pas sa fatigue, la faisant taire. Elle ne vit pas le soleil se lever de nouveau. Elle ne sentit pas son cheval fatiguer. Elle ne remarqua pas la présence de ces mastodontes humains qui semblaient l'ignorer. Elle ne se focalisait que sur une chose la douleur du peuple. De siens. Elle demanda à sa monture de redoubler d'effort, ce qu'elle fit sans broncher. Pourquoi n'entendaient-ils pas son cris ? Autant les oublier, c'était des soldats après tout, pourquoi s'en faire ? Pourtant, elle avait l'impression qu'ils étaient différents. Elle arriva très rapidement devant les portes du premier mur, qui s'ouvrirent grâce à un rebelle se trouvant là. Elle passa, le saluant tristement, il comprit tout de suite et baissa la tête, déçu. Puis, elle se dirigea vers le repère.

Pendant ce temps, Bureau d'Erwin Smith :

Magalie venait de partir en claquant la porte et il venait de la voir s'enfuir du QG au galop. Il se tourna par la suite en soufflant longuement et croisa le regard d'une Hanji plus que furieuse. Se retournant de lui, l'air boudeur. Puis, assez étonné tout de même, il se tourna vers Rivaille, toujours assis sur sa commode avec un pied sur son mur blanc. Celui-ci lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Erwin, il cligna simplement des yeux lentement et souffla tout en se redressant. Même s'il n'avait rien dit sur le coup, il n'en pensait pas moins. Il partit de la pièce, très vite suivit par une Hanji en colère. Avant de partir, il dit à Erwin.

« Ta fait le con. Erwin. »

De sa fenêtre, le commandant put voir Rivaille descendre les marches de l'entrée du bâtiment et se diriger vers Eren et les autres. Ils se réunirent tous en cercle et Rivaille semblait leur parler de quelque chose d'important. Surement devait-il révéler à ses soldats ce qui venait de se passer et qui était cette fille, car on pouvait voir sur leur tête une certaine illumination et sur celle du semi-titan et de Mikasa, un certain soulagement, très vite remplacée, comme tous les autres, d'une petite tristesse et rage. Erwin se décida enfin une nouvelle fois à décoller son regard de cette vitre et s'avança vers sa porte. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il venait de marcher sur quelque chose d'un peu glissant. Il se baissa et ramassa la carte que Magalie avait laissée avant de partir. Il la déplia et la scruta longuement, étudiant les routes. Puis, il se remit en question et remit surtout son choix en question. Il mit énormément de temps, pesant le pour et le contre, sans trouver de réelle réponse. Il s'avança par la suite vers sa table basse, tournant ainsi dos à la porte. Il n'entendit pas les pas se faire proche derrière sa porte. Il était beaucoup trop absorbé dans ses choix qu'il devait ou non faire et avait plongé son regard sur la carte. Il n'entendis pas non plus la porte s'ouvrir sur un Rivaille toujours aussi neutre. Le caporal n'ajouta rien et se contenta d'observer la scène d'un air blasé et désabusé mais gardant tout de même une certaine curiosité. Erwin ne faisait toujours attention à rien et son cerveau était en réel ébullition, il ne trouvait toujours pas de réponse. C'était simple pourtant, sois il faisait confiance en cette fille et se risquait lui et ses hommes à se mettre du camp des rebelles, sois il préférait la sécurité et ne faisait rien, oubliant totalement cette fille et cet autre peuple. Et pourtant, dans l'instant présent, ce choix et cette situation lui paraissait impossible. Si bien qu'il se mit à pousser un grognement, d'abandon. Ce fut le signal pour Rivaille qui déclara.

« Donc, je dis aux hommes de se préparer pour aller du camp des rebelles. »

Puis, il claqua la porte, sans attendre de réponse, faisant froisser la feuille à Erwin, qui ne l'avait pas vu et entendu venir. Celui-ci inspira et expira profondément. Alors, c'était donc ainsi que ça devait se passer. Il partit donc préparer son cheval. Espérons qui ne leur arrive rien de trop grave.

Plus tard, il rejoignit ses soldats qui sellaient avec entrain leur monture. Le commandant blond passa à côté de Rivaille qui monta sur son cheval et d'Hanji qui le regardait avec un immense sourire. Il monta à son tour sur un des animaux. Il observa son escouade, et au moment où la porte s'ouvrit, toute l'escouade partit au grand galop, s'enfonçant dans la masse verte de la forêt. C'est parti, le moment était venu de porter secours aux rebelles.

La guerre allait être imminente, mais ils étaient près, ils étaient des soldats après tout, des soldats qui allaient se battre aux côtés de la rébellion.

 _ **A suivre….**_


	3. Renforts d'un passé lointain

Les ailes de la Rébellion :

Mettre le musique en boucle :

watch?v=tm7Xf9818FM

Elle se dépêcha pour rejoindre le repère. Elle galopa jusqu'à la ville abandonné, passant par les quartiers pauvres. Elle se remémorait les paroles du commandant et réentendait cette voix sans appel. Elle jeta un regard en direction d'une famille démuni, tenant un bol de soupe pour quatre. Elle s'arrêta devant eux et vit la maigreur des enfants, mais surtout celle des parents qui devaient énormément jeuner. Elle descendit de son cheval après avoir frénétiquement cherché une substance comestible dans ses poches. Elle trouva un paquet de gâteaux et un morceau de pain. Elle s'approcha ensuite de cette petite famille et leur tendit la nourriture. Elle leur sourit faiblement, et en ressues un en retour. Les enfants prirent le morceau de pain et plantèrent leurs dents dedans. Elle s'abaissa et caressa tendrement la tête de la petite fille qui rit faiblement. Magalie se redressa par la suite et détourna le regard. Elle serra les dents et les poings et retint ses larmes de dévaler ses joues.

Non, il était trop tôt pour pleurer. Elle se devait en garder le plus possible pour le jour de leur victoire. Elle remonta sur son fidèle animal sous les regards questionneurs des parents qui l'avaient vu trembler. Elle les rassura d'un sourire qui se voulait doux. Mais son regard plein de mélancolie la trahit assez rapidement. Elle allait s'en aller, mais une petite main la retint en tirant sur son pantalon. Elle regarda vers le bas et pu y voir la petite fille avec son petit frère se cachant derrière elle. La petite tenait une marguerite dans sa petite main frêle et semblait la tendre vers la chef de rebelle.

« C'est pas beaucoup, commença-t-elle, mais j'espère que ça vaut le pain et les gâteaux ! »

A ce moment-là, Magalie cru vraiment qu'elle allait pleurer. Elle avait envie de serrer la petite dans ses bras. De la prendre et de la réconforter, d'inventer un monde que pour eux, que pour ces familles qui voyaient encore un ciel bleu là où il était gris. Elle voulait faire une île pour ces personnes qui voient l'espoir même l'lorsqu'il a disparus. Elle prit la fleur qui lui était tendus et sourit. Elle ébouriffa la tête de ce si gentil enfant. La petite rigola à ce contact. Pourquoi une petite fille comme ça devait-elle vivre ça ? Pourquoi vivait-elle dans un monde si hostile que ça ? La misère. Elle le voyait chaque jour, et pourtant, elle arrivait encore à sourire. Magalie sauta de son cheval et attrapa l'enfant, se mettant à genoux pour être à sa hauteur. Elle serra l'enfant de toutes ses forces et laissa ses larmes rageuses couler pour de bon.

« Quel est ton nom ?

-Marie.

-Un jour, Marie, je te le promets ! Un jour, ce ciel gris disparaitra et le soleil reviendra ! Un jour, tu pourras retrouver ta maison et tu pourras manger à ta faim. Pourras-tu attendre jusque-là, Marie ?

-Oui !

-Tan mieux alors. »

Elle lança un regard confiant en direction des parents qui regardaient la scène d'un air impuissant. La mère était en train de vider ses yeux remplis de larmes sur les épaules de son homme qui ne savait que faire de plus que de la serrer contre lui.

« Je vous le promet à tous ! Un jour, ce monde resplendira comme avant ! »

Repris la leader. Elle se releva et essuya ses larmes d'un revers sec de la manche. Elle lança un regard dur et déterminé à cette famille démunie, accompagné d'un sourire franche. Elle accrocha la fleur à la poche de son manteau long qui fouettait dans l'air. Ses cheveux violacés flottaient dans le vent qui s'engouffrait dans les boucles anglaises qui formaient la fin de sa chevelure. Ses yeux violet exploraient les ruines ou les maisons qui se trouvaient derrière. Puis, ils revinrent sur les enfants et la famille présente. Elle déclara soudainement d'une voix sûre.

« Ne vous en faites pas, prochainement, tout ceci sera finit et vous pourrez retrouver votre habitation. Les murs du château tomberont et nous pourrons enfin nous venger du roi et de ses soldats ! Le ciel redeviendra bleu car les coups de feu qui le rendaient gris auront disparus. La guerre prendra fin ! Et nous pourrons enfin vivre en paix comme nous l'avons si souvent rêvé ! Vous verrez, le monde nous tendra les bras. Je le jure sur ma position de chef de la rébellion ! D'ici quelque mois, quelques semaines, voire même, quelques jours, nous reprendrons le contrôle ! Pouvez-vous attendre jusque-là ? »

Ils restèrent d'abord sans voix. Puis, la femme consulta son mari d'un regard faible. Ils sourirent de façon commune, puis tournèrent la tête vers Magalie. Ils acquiescèrent ensuite. La leader n'attendit que ça pour remonter sur son cheval. Elle leur fit un signe de la main avant de partir au grand galop. Elle passa par les anciennes portes qui ouvraient la ville du Sud. Elle traversa les décombres et ruines. Elle regarda une maison s'écrouler tout doucement et activa le galop. Elle descendit devant une énorme butte de terre et toqua contre une porte verte vernis. Celle-ci s'ouvrit et elle y pénétra suivit de très près par son cheval gris pommelé. Elle l'emmena aux écuries qui se trouvaient sous la terre. Elles étaient justes en face de barrières en marbre et craie blanc. Derrière ces barrières, se trouvait un carré de verdure où un rayon de soleil filtrait pour venir réchauffer des marguerites. C'était bien le seul endroit où l'on pouvait y voir l'astre du jour et le ciel bleu aux nuages blanc. En vérité, le trou se trouvait à l'extérieur des murs. Le repère se trouvant sous le sol, il se trouvait entre le mur et l'extérieur. Donc entre la guerre et la pollution grise des armes et la paix à l'air si pure. La brèche se trouvant ainsi à l'extérieur, on pouvait y voir le soleil. Sur les côtés de ce carré, d'autres barrières s'y trouvaient, dans le même style que près des écuries. Plus en profondeur, se trouvait un couloir entre le sombre et le lumineux. Et au fond de celui-ci, se trouvait une porte vernis.

Arrêter la musique.

Quelques années auparavant :

Une petite d'à peine douze ans s'entrainait à manier un couteau. Elle fonçait sur les mannequins de mousse présents avec une férocité extrême. Elle les trouait, les déchiraient de tous les côtés. Pourtant, la professeur qui la surveillait vint derrière elle et lui bloqua le poigné au moment où elle allait de nouveau frapper.

« Que fais-tu ? » Lui glissa-t-elle à l'oriel.

La petite grogna et se dégagea le bras. Elle lui dit d'un ton qui se voulait hautain mais qui n'était autre que rageur, qu'elle s'entraînait tout simplement. La plus grande tourna la tête négativement et lui dit qu'elle ne s'entraînait pas. Qu'elle était tourmentée par quelque chose qui faisait qu'elle ne faisait rien comme il le fallait. La petite lâcha alors l'arme blanche qu'elle tenait et dit d'un ton rageur en se retournant vers son ainé.

« Qu'en sais-tu d'abord ?! Tu n'es pas à ma place ! Tu ne sais rien de ce que je peux penser ou ressentir ! Si je te dis que je ne suis pas tourmentée et que je m'entraîne juste normalement, alors crois-moi, bordel ! » Elle se tut en recevant un baffe de son mentor, ce qui la mit à terre. La plus grande s'abaissa à son niveau pendant que la plus jeune se relevait tout en tenant sa joue rougie par le coup porté.

« Je ne te connais peut être pas assez pour pouvoir te juger, c'est vrai. Mais de là à ce que tu en viennes à dire que je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens, ou même que je n'y connais rien, ça, je ne peux tout simplement pas le tolérer ! Cette guerre, je la vie comme toi ! Je souffre tout autant que toi ! J'ai mal vois-tu, mon cœur saigne à chaque fois que je vois une maison s'écrouler, à chaque-fois que je vois une famille s'enfuir de leur domicile, qui menace de tomber et parce qu'ils n'ont plus d'argent. Parce qu'ils ont peur de la mort, peur d'être tué par ces soldats, qui défendaient autrefois leur pays ! »

Puis, elle marqua une pause et retint quelque larmes. Elle regarda cette fillette qui ne disait rien et se contentait de l'écouter en écarquillant les yeux.

« Je pleure…. A chaque fois que je vois un enfant laissé à lui-même. Ou bien….Une fillette, seule, sans famille, sans toit. Une enfant qui a perdu son innocence en voyant la mort et les cadavres. Une pauvre gosse qui, même en hurlant de toute ses forces, n'a pas été entendue. Une enfant à qui on a pris son enfance, une pauvre fille qui s'est fait salir par ses hommes cruels. Elle pleurait, ils riaient. Elle les suppliait d'arrêter….Ils ne faisaient rien et la torturait encore plus. Je sais, il n'y a rien de pire….Pour une femme….Ou bien….Pour une enfant, que de se faire violée. »

La petite regarda le sol un moment, avant de se jeter dans les bras de son mentor. Elle pleura pendant un long, très long moment. L'ainée ne dit rien, se contentant de caresser tendrement les cheveux de l'enfant. Elle serrait le dos de la petite, froissant ainsi sa veste. Elle cramponna ses doigts au tissu, de peur que la fillette ne s'en aille.

Puis, elle réfléchit. Elle se dit que cette guerre prendrait fin et que justice sera enfin faite ! Elle se le jura à elle-même. Puis, doucement et tendrement, elle relâcha sa prise. La petite s'était visiblement endormie, trop affaiblit par ses pleurs. Elle lui caressa tendrement le front et y déposa un baiser tendre. Enfin, elle l'amena dans sa chambre et déposa la petite sur son lit. Elle partit de la chambre de l'enfant et se dirigea vers la sienne. Elle prit d'abord bien soin de refermer la porte en jetant un regard tendre et plein de compassion à cette pauvre petite fille, à qui la mort avait tout pris.

Elle s'allongea sur son lit une fois dans sa chambre et laissa son âme divaguer. Elle avait tellement fait pour toutes ses personnes qui formaient son groupe de rebelle. Elle ferma se tendres yeux et se laissa bercer par le silence qui l'emportait vers le sommeil réparateur.

Dans l'instant présent :

Magalie attendit quelque instants après qu'Aglaé ne lui ait expliqué ce qui se passait. Elle se trouvait dans la salle commune autour d'une grande table ronde. Aglaé connaissait par cœur cette salle. Après tout, c'est ici qu'elle avait appris à se battre et les règles essentiels à savoir lorsque l'on est rebelle. Aglaé se trouvait là, entourée de son équipe, attendant une réponse venant de sa supérieure. Quatre ans avaient passé depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici et elle avait maintenant quatorze ans. Son âge, certes jeune, ne la handicapait en rien. Même si elle n'était née il y a seulement quatorze ans, elle connaissait la rue par cœur. Elle connaissait le sang des soldats, la perte d'une famille, d'un équilibre, d'un foyer. Elle était forte, et elle le montrait. Elle était, pour les rebelles de son âges, une sorte de model, model qui restait tout de même assez flippant de temps à autre, mais model quand même.

La fillette n'avait certes seulement quatorze ans, elle restait une leader, ayant ça dans le sang, ayant ça dans l'âme.

Magalie réfléchissait, elle se leva de sa chaise et se plaça de dos à l'équipe de petits rebelles et se mettant ainsi face à un cadre photo la représentant avec toute son équipe au grand complet, mais ne contenant tout de même pas la petite Aglaé, arrivée après la prise de cette photo. Et dans ses rangs, une magnifique femme aux longs cheveux de couleur cuivrés, tenant dans ses bras un enfant encore sous une couverture et se tenant aux côtés d'un homme tout aussi beau, brun, souriant à pleine dents, les yeux fermés, caressant la tête de son enfant. Tous, sur la photo portait l'uniforme constitué d'une veste de cuir noir avec dessus, le blason de la rébellion, c'est-à-dire un lynx noire se tenant sur ses deux pattes arrières, sur un fond blanc. Un pantalon blanc assez simple et des dizaines de poches contenant toutes sortes de cartouches et petites armes, ainsi que deux poches à pistolets ou à fusils placé sur le haut des cuisses avec à l'intérieure du manteau, quatre autres poches pour y mettre des couteau ou des petits calibres.

Seule Magalie portait un uniforme différent. En effet, à l'instar de la simpliste veste en cuir, elle, elle portait un long manteau de cuir, bougeant au grés du vent et allant parfaitement avec ses longs cheveux se finissant en boucles anglaises et ses yeux violacés.

Elle ne bougea pas et resta en face de ce cadre, l'admirant sans doute pour la centième fois. Elle dit alors au groupe de partir en patrouille dans la ville et de la prévenir du moindre changement. Ils feraient tous une descente dans pas longtemps. Mieux valait avoir quelques munitions et vérifier si les militaires ne seraient en aucun cas présent. Aglaé hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation et partit après avoir fait un salut. Tout le groupe s'en alla, sauf la jeune fille à la tresse châtain qui se devait de dire quelque chose à Magalie.

« Ils ne reviendront pas, tu le sais ça. »

Pas de réponse, elle ne voulait en aucun cas répondre. Elle avait trop de mal à l'accepter, pourtant ça faisait depuis maintenant quatre ans que la jeune fille aux cheveux cuivrés de la photo était morte et deux semaines que l'homme brun à ses côtés, son mari, l'a suivi. Mais par contre, leur fille, elle ne savait pas ce qui lui était arrivé. Surement morte, après tout, qui sait. Magalie resta dans son mutisme, mais se ressaisit et expliqua d'un ton vide et sans une seule émotion.

« Aglaé, ne reviens ici, que dans quatre jours. Et avec des soldats, s'il te plait.

-Vivant ou mort ?

-Mort. Et laisse en deux en vie, si tu en trouves assez.

-Bien. »

Aglaé s'en alla rejoindre son équipe, soufflant d'ennui et de lassitude après avoir fermé la porte. Cette mission s'annonçait longue et chiante.

Magalie se retourna vers une salle vide et s'assit sur une des chaises autour de la table ronde. Elle posa ses coudes contre le bois et mis sa tête dans le creux de ses mains, devenues fébriles et moites. Elle souffla longuement, ravalant quelque larmes avec difficulté. Et ce ne sera que lorsqu'elle entendit la porte du fond du couloir claquer, qu'elle a laissé ses perles d'eau s'échapper librement.

Quelque temps auparavant :

Une jeune fille de vingt ans s'était assise devant sa coiffeuse, remontant ses cheveux violet clair et les attachants à l'aide de pinces. Elle réfléchissait aux actions menées il n'y a pas si longtemps. Le roi venait tout juste de faire venir son armé dans l'enceinte de son château. Elle se demandait tout naturellement pourquoi, mais elle avait l'impression qu'elle était seule à ce poser cette question. Bizarrement, le sentiment que quelque chose allait mal tourner, restait graver dans son esprit, et ne semblait visiblement pas vouloir partir de sitôt. Elle souffla lacement, se poser des questions comme celles-ci n'était vraiment pas bon pour elle, surtout si ça commençait dès le matin. Soudainement, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Elle se releva alors de son petit siège en velours violet, finissant cette fausse contemplation dans sa glace. Elle arriva devant la porte d'entrée qu'elle ouvrit sur une grande femme de son âge, tenant dans ses bras, une couverture, recouvrant une enfant, encore bébé. Elle était suivit de son mari qui souriait à pleine dent, comme à son habitude. Elle les fit tout deux entrer, retrouvant soudainement le sourire.

Ils étaient tous les trois posés autour de la table basse se trouvant dans le salon, discutant de tout et de rien, prenant des nouvelles des uns et des autres, rigolant de bon cœur aux blagues de l'un ou de l'autre. Consolant le bébé qui pleurait tout son soul pour obtenir, ne serait-ce qu'un biberon de lait à l'heure, ses parents, n'étant pas très fan du temps et de son respect. Puis, vint la discussion plus ''politique''. La jeune mère, avait remarqué que son amie d'enfance était en quelque sorte, « préoccupée », en tout cas, elle en donnait vraiment l'impression. Elle lui demanda alors ce qui la tracassait, jouant avec ses mèches rousses cuivrés. La violette répondit simplement qu'elle se méfiait de ce qui se tramait au palais. Le couple se consulta, avant d'acquiescer de façon synchrone. Visiblement, elle n'était pas vraiment seule à le penser, ce qui la rassura quelque peu. Mais, comme pour faire écho à leur dire qui commençait à s'élever sur le sujet, un coup de feu retentit dans la rue voisine. Ils se sont alors tous précipiter en dehors de la maison pour voir ce qui se passait. Et là, devant eux, un spectacle des plus effroyable leur faisait face. Un enfant, à terre, pissant le sang, avec des parents suppliant les gardes qui le piétinait en rigolant, de le laisser partir pour pouvoir le soigner. « Les forces de l'ordre » explosaient de rire en ruant le pauvre gosse de coups de pieds, devant une foule des plus outrée. Les parents de ce pauvre petit garçon suppliaient presque à genoux. Puis, les gardes s'emparèrent de l'enfant qui n'était maintenant plus qu'un cadavre, et le balancèrent du haut du pont, sous le cris de douleurs et de désespoirs de la mère et du père.

Magalie en restait clouée au sol, elle ne pouvait plus bouger un seul de ses membres. Elle ne pouvait croire ce qui venait de se passer, ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle aurait aimée courir vers ses gardes fous et les abattre ou les ruer de coups jusqu'au sang après leur avoir tiré dessus et les jeter du pont juste après. Mais hélas, le courage lui manqua, elle aurait aimée, oui. Mais, le courage lui manqua. Auprès d'elle, le brun et mari de la rousse poussa légèrement l'épaule de Magalie, et la rouquin prit son amie par l'épaule. La jeune femme restait dans un état de choc et ne bougeait visiblement plus. Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts, écarquillés par l'horreur, ils regardaient le vide. Ce vide qui remplaçait le paysage si clair qui lui manquerait plus tard.

Une fois ramenée chez elle, la mère qui se trouvait s'appeler Alia, lui apporta une tasse de thé bien chaude. Adrien, le père, l'avait recouverte d'une couverture. C'était comme si elle c'était éteinte très ou même trop soudainement. Puis, au contact de la tasse chaude que lui tendait Alia, Magalie se réveilla d'une longue veille assez étrange et peu rassurante. Elle sortit de son mutisme infernal pour le jeune couple en bredouillant un tout petit : « Désolé, j'ai été choquée. ». Les deux jeune se regardèrent en souriant, puis dirent simplement à Magalie que tout allait bien maintenant, et qu'ils ont eux aussi été très choqués. Ils parlèrent donc un peu de la scène et rassurèrent la violette claire en lui disant qu'ils finiront bien par être alertés et qu'ils paieraient pour ce crime plus qu'adieux.

Magalie hocha la tête en acquiesçant vaguement ces paroles dites. Ils seraient arrêtés, c'était évident. Alors pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que tout allait basculer du jour au lendemain ? Que tout allait définitivement changer et que plus jamais elle ne connaîtrait la paix ?

Et elle avait bien raison, car le pire restait encore à venir.

Retour à l'instant présent :

La leader des ''Lynx'' c'était assoupie sur la table en bois. Elle avait croisée ses bras sur le plateau et y avait encrée sa tête. Elle avait été recouverte par une veste des rebelles formant son groupe. Celle d'Aiden, plus particulièrement. Il l'avait vue pleurer dans son sommeil et frémir. Elle avait d'ailleurs finit par se calmer sous les tendres caresses que le jeune homme lui prodiguait sur le dessus de sa tête. Puis, il avait vu une chair de poule gravir les bras semi-nus de la jeune fille et lui avait donc mis sa veste sur son dos. Aiden regardait sa chef dormir paisiblement, le faisant ainsi sourire. Il avait hésité à la réveiller lorsqu'il était entré dans la pièce et qu'il l'avait vu pleurer. Il savait très bien qu'elle était fragile dans le fond et qu'elle avait vécue des choses horribles. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il avait décidé de la protéger à tout prix. Après tout, il était son cousin. Puis, il se leva et lui fit un bisou sur le sommet de son crâne. Il la vit bouger un peu, se recroquevillant ainsi, toujours plus. Puis, il quitta la salle avec un sourire sur les lèvres et un tendre regard en direction de sa cousine qu'il considérait comme sa petite sœur de deux ans de plus que lui.

Un peu plus loin, entre les murs et la forêt :

Eren galopait derrière ses supérieurs, suivit de Mikasa et d'Armin qui se demandaient si le choix de leur commandant restait le bon. Puis, ils tournèrent tous les trois la tête vers Rivaille qui semblait ne pas se poser de questions et galopait sans vouloir s'arrêter. Derrière eux, Jean, Connie, Sacha et même Christa, suivaient le groupe d'un air septique, se demandant presque s'ils ne devaient pas faire demi-tour et rentrer chez eux, loin de tous ces fous. Erwin, était tracassé, ça se voyait à ses yeux qui regardaient à peine l'horizon et qui semblaient désintéressés à tout ce qui se passait autour. Hanji, elle, était comme à son habitude, très surexcitée et impatiente d'arriver. Elle se plaignait néanmoins, de ne voir aucun titans depuis qu'ils étaient partis, mis à part deux déviants que Rivaille avait mis à terre sans scrupule, d'après elle. Ils avaient aussi rencontré deux titans que l'on pourrait classer de ''Normales'', et toujours abattu par le caporal, rendant ainsi la chef de brigade, plus que colérique.

Puis, ils arrivèrent à proximité de nouveaux murs, cela se voyait avec le pique rocheux que l'on apercevait à l'horizon. Et aussi avec l'air d'Erwin qui semblait si soudainement plus serein et plus heureux aussi. Ils approchèrent très rapidement des murs en question et se positionnèrent tous devant la porte. Ils levèrent la tête vers les sentinelles, et y virent un homme plus que surpris, mais plutôt agréablement et semblant un tantinet inquiet. Il fit un signe qui ouvrit la porte géante gardant le mur fermé. L'escouade d'Erwin et de Rivaille entra dans l'enceinte des murs, et furent rejoins par le sentinelle. La porte se referma derrière eux, et l'homme commença sa présentation.

« Enchanté, je suis Gayanne, un rebelle du groupe des ''Lynx''. Le groupe de Magalie si vous préférez. »

Personne du groupe ne parla, surement trop étonné que cet homme leur fasse confiance aussi rapidement. Comprenant leurs inquiétudes, le jeune repris en souriant et en tendant sa main vers Erwin.

« Ne vous en faites pas, Magalie m'a parlée de vous. J'étais censé vous amenez à elle si jamais vous daignez à venir. Pour être franc, on n'y croyait pas trop. Mais je suis content de constater que l'on avait tort ! Enfin, du moins, j'espère. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas venu aider les autre. »

Erwin sourit et rigola un petit peu en prenant la main tendue de l'homme et le rassura quelque peu. Puis, une fois que tous les soldats furent détendus, et mis à l'aise, Gayanne leur expliqua qu'il ne pouvait malheureusement pas les accompagner comme il en était prévu et les dirigea donc à l'aide d'un plan. Il leur dit aussi qu'une certaine « Aglaé » était en mission et qu'il pouvait être dangereux qu'ils la rencontre elle et son équipe sans accompagnateur et qu'ils devaient donc faire grandement attention.

L'escouade était arrivée à ce qui semblait être un cul de sac. Visiblement, Rivaille savait tout faire sauf grandir et lire une carte. Comme le disait si bien une certaine Hanji, maintenant ruée de coups et rigolant tout de même à plein poumons. Erwin sourit un peu nostalgiquement en voyant ces deux-là se battre pour la énième fois depuis bien longtemps.

Puis, alors qu'ils restaient tous près de la pierre grise pour reprendre le plan de zéro, ils entendirent tous des bruits de pas. Et sur le mur qui formait l'impasse, une fillette qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quatorze ans, pointait un fusil en direction du front d'Erwin. Et en une fraction de seconde, ils se firent encercler d'enfants du même âge que la première, tous armés jusqu'aux dents. Seule la fille aux cheveux châtain était sur le muret infranchissable, elle semblait d'ailleurs commander les autres. Sa veste était noire, contenant un blason au fond blanc et au lynx noire se tenant sur deux pattes arrière. Son pantalon était blanc et enfin, son uniforme contenait diverse poches, contenant des armes de toutes sortes. Elle portait le même uniforme que les autres.

« Merde ! » Prononcèrent en cœur les soldats, faisant sourire de façon carnassier la petite.

« Alors, bande d'enfoirés, à qui je fais sauter la cervelle en premier ? » Dit-elle en réajustant son arme.


	4. Bienvenue chez nous! Da la part d

Les ailes de la rébellion :

Bienvenue chez nous ! De la part d'Aglaé !

Tout le monde était encerclé. Les enfants empêchaient les soldats de faire le moindre geste, et la petite fille, toujours sur son muret, pointait de son calibre assez imposant, le front du commandant. Elle abordait un sourire des plus carnassiers, ce qui n'était visiblement, pas bon signe. Elle ordonna rapidement à ses « hommes », de se préparer à tirer.

« Je ne le demanderais qu'une fois ! Commença-t-elle. Où est votre planque, et donnez-nous toutes vos munitions et vos réserves de bouffes et d'eau ! Où sinon, c'est pas un front lisse que vous aurez, mais un cratère. »

Elle commença à se positionner de telles sortes à bien viser. Erwin, ayant assez de fierté et d'envie de vivre pour se laisser faire et tuer par un enfant sans agir, décida de résonner quelque peu la petite pour limiter les blesser.

« Ecoute, nous ne vous voulons pas de mal et nous souhaitons juste passer ou tout simplement s'en aller de ce cul de sac. Et puis,….Pose ton arme, tu vas finir par blesser quelqu'un avec ça ! »

Elle ne dit rien, et lâcha son sourire pour un air boudeur et un regard noir. Il venait de dire quoi là ?! Il venait de la traiter comme une gamine de six ans où elle rêvait ?! Elle vit un garde arriver vers elle à toute vitesse, il semblait ne pas se soucier des soldats présents, mais d'elle seulement. Il était assez loin.

« Et puis, continua le caporal, qui nous dit que tu sais t'en servir comme il faut d'ailleurs. Hein, gamine. »

Trop loin, certes, mais pas assez pour son arme. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de viser, ajusta juste son arme vite et tira tout aussi rapidement. Le soldat qui approchait tomba raide mort par terre. L'armée ne dit rien, surement assez choquée par cette vision, attendant aussi une quelconque réaction de leur supérieur.

« Tu as blessé quelqu'un….Dit Erwin encore un peu sonné par la rapidité du geste de l'enfant.

-Et tu sais t'en servir. Continua Rivaille sur un ton habituel mais quelque peu surpris. »

La petite ne compléta pas et se contenta de redresser son calibre une nouvelle fois en direction d'Erwin et ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Elle leur fit remarquer qu'ils étaient habillés différemment des autres soldats qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir, mais que ça ne la prendrait pas, qu'elle n'allait pas se faire avoir par cette débilitée. Qu'elle les trouerait de toutes les manières et qu'elle apporterait seulement les deux personnes les plus importantes à leur base. Elle ajouta aussi qu'elle était fière d'être rebelle et de tuer pour son but qui est la liberté, donc, qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à les trouer, les exterminer.

Les soldats n'osaient faire quoi que ce soit, ils venaient de reconnaître cet uniforme que portait Magalie. Sauf qu'à l'instar d'une veste courte et noire avec leur blason, la leader des rebelles portait un long manteau noir avec le blason sur son épaule gauche. Ils savaient donc que cette petite et son groupe faisaient partis du côté rebelle, et ne voulaient donc ne pas lui faire de mal. Mais la gamine n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et était plus que prête à tirer. Elle commença à appuyer légèrement sur la gâchette lorsqu'elle posa l'ultime question auquel tous les gardes avaient droit.

« Un dernier mot ou une dernière prière avant de pisser le sang ?! »

Aucun soldat ne répondit, il fallait dire que la situation leur échappait et qu'ils ne savaient ce qu'ils devaient tous faire, attendant l'ordre de l'un de leur supérieur. L'enfant détourna son arme en direction de Sacha, libérant ainsi Erwin de l'emprise d'une mort certaine. La dite Sacha ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui lui arrivait jusqu'au moment où, par simple réflexe, elle esquiva une balle qui la frôla au niveau de la joue. Personne ne sut vraiment comment elle réussit à l'éviter celle-là, mais ce que tout le monde se disait était qu'elle avait une sacré chance. Même elle ne sut ce qu'elle a fait à ce moment-là, cela se voyait lorsque l'on regardait ses yeux ahuris.

La petite grogna et s'apprêta à tirer de nouveau lorsqu'une balle venant de nulle part fusa et la fit lâcher son arme. Elle regarda la silhouette qui venait de se détacher de la ruelle et qui était visiblement accompagnée, la faisant quelque peu rugir de rage.

 _Il y a quatre ans :_

 _ **La petite venait de lâcher son arme au contact de la pierre qu'avait lancé son mentor. A ce contact trop brusque qu'avait eu le caillou avec son poignet, elle tomba, rejoignant ainsi son arme.**_

 _ **« A quoi penses-tu ?! » La gronda son mentor et sa sauveuse. « C'est comme ça que tu veux devenir une fière rebelle ?! Que tu veux te battre contre tous les gardes et soldats de ce pays ?! Laisses-moi rire ! » L'enfant grogna quelque peu avant de se relever, essoufflée et avec un air d'hargneuse sur son visage d'ange.**_

 _ **« On reprend ! » Avait alors lâchée sa professeur sans la moindre compassion. Elles étaient dans cette salle au fond du couloir depuis combien de temps déjà ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle était juste épuisée et ne ressentait que de la colère envers une personne qui ne pouvait n'être qu'elle. Elle se détestait elle-même de ne pas y arriver, de ne pas pouvoir tenir cette connerie de flingue normalement. Elle y arriverait, il le fallait ! Pour ses parents et sa famille qui venaient de mourir, pour sa maison en cendre, pour son mentor et sauveuse pour le peuple et contre l'armée, le roi, les princes et la princesse et contre les nobles.**_

 _ **Elle reprit le calibre et évitait de mieux en mieux les cailloux que lui lançait sa supérieure. Plus tard, un sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres de l'ainée qui était plus que fière des progrès que sa petite protégé.**_

 _ **Un peu plus tard encore, elle lui dit que s'en était finit pour la journée et qu'elle pouvait aller se reposer. En partant de la pièce, la professeure lança une serviette en coton blanche sur la tête de la plus petite, assise sur le sol et en sueur.**_

 _ **L'enfant sortit elle aussi de la salle qu'elle referma soigneusement à clef. Elle traversa le couloir pour atterrir près des rambardes en craie aux allures grecs où sa chef c'était assise, elle regardait le petit carré d'herbe où venait un peu de soleil réchauffant. La petite s'assit à son tour à ses côtés et contempla elle aussi le carré d'un œil rêveur mais tout de même vide. La plus grande avait le même air sur le visage. Mais un détail choqua la plus jeune lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte.**_

 _ **« Tu-….Tu as pleuré ?! »**_

 _ **A ce moment-là, surprise, la plus grande se frotta ses yeux rouges et bouffis de l'avant-bras et demanda à sa cadette de ne pas raconter de bêtises. La plus jeune, ne croyant pas une seule seconde à cette la poussa à lui expliquer la raison de ses larmes d'un ton curieux et plutôt innocent. Ne tenant plus, sa supérieure eue de nouvelles larmes qui perlèrent au coins de ses yeux.**_

 _ **« Tu te souviens de ton arrivé ?**_

 _ **-Comment l'oublier, c'était il y a deux mois !**_

 _ **-Te souviens-tu de ce que j'ai ramassé ce jour-là ? »**_

 _ **A ces mots, l'enfant revit le corps de cette femme rousse qui avait été placée dans une charrette. Elle eue quelque frissons et peur d'avoir compris où sa chef voulait en venir. Alors cette femme, c'était…. Elle ne put s'empêcher de poser sa tête contre l'épaule de sa sauveuse et lui dit de ne pas s'inquiété, que tout ira mieux, avec un essaie de sourire des plus enjôleur.**_

 _ **Ce à quoi répondit faiblement sa professeure avec tout de même une pointe de tristesse mais surtout une pointe de compassion et de tendresse pour l'enfant dans ses yeux.**_

 _Retour à l'état présent :_

« Magalie putain ! » Rugit la petite qui se massait le poignet. « Pourquoi t'a fait ça ?! »

« Pour t'empêcher de faire une connerie, tout simplement. » Décréta d'un ton calme et las la jeune femme aux longs cheveux violets qui finissaient en boucles anglaises.

« Aglaé, ma petite Aglaé, ne t'ai-je donc jamais appris les règles de politesse ? »

Aglaé ?! Ce nom sonnait comme une connaissance dans les oreilles de Rivaille, il jurait l'avoir déjà entendu, mais où ?!

 _ **« Faite attention à Aglaé, elle est en mission avec son équipe en ce moment. Si elle vous tombe dessus alors que vous n'êtes pas accompagné, il y a de grandes chances pour qu'elle veuille vous tuer. Et rien ne peut la faire changer d'avis, elle est très, même trop bornée. Surtout, évitez les culs de sac ou autres choses de ce genre ! »**_

Mais oui, c'est vrai ! Tout lui revenait à présent, c'était Gayanne qui leur avait dit cela. Il leur avait même dit que cette fameuse Aglaé était une gosse plutôt sure d'elle et qu'elle prenait souvent la décision de tuer plutôt que de parler.

Le brun se tourna alors vers Erwin et les autres qui semblaient avoir eu la même illumination que lui. Il voulut dire quelque chose à l'enfant mais se retint lorsqu'il vit Magalie qui venait d'arriver comme une héroïne d'un livre qui venait pour sauver la veuve et l'orphelin. Il devait se l'avouer que pour une fois, l'aide de quelqu'un ne serait pas de refus, bien au contraire. De son côté, Eren souffla un bon coup, heureux de voir la chef des rebelles arriver. Jean ainsi que tous les autres l'imitèrent. De son côté, Erwin restait perplexe sur ce qui venait de se passer, elle sortait d'où Magalie ? Comment pouvait-elle savoir où ils étaient tous ? Et surtout, pourquoi était-elle ici que maintenant, elle avait attendu que la petite tir avant de faire une apparition super classe ? Elle s'était cachée derrière un mur ou quoi ?! Pas que ça lui déplaisait, bien au contraire ! Mais il lui paraissait tout de même assez étrange qu'elle arrive ainsi, et surtout, au bon moment.

Magalie ne fit à peine attention aux soldats, trop occupée à sermonner la petite chipie. Chipie, qui soit dit en passant, tirait sur tout garde ou soldat qui bougeait.

« Aglaé ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos de la politesse ?!

-Euh-…. »

Elle fit une mine d'enfant innocent qui cherche une réponse ou comment expliqué une bêtise. Elle ne donnait aucuns mots, aucune phrase, elle se contentait d'argumenter de petits « Euh » dans un silence total. Entre temps, les petits soldats rebelles en miniatures se détendirent et rengainaient leur armes dans la plus total des incompréhension. Ils en avaient ressues l'ordre par la seconde de Magalie, Aurore, qui l'avait accompagnée.

Aglaé ne répondait toujours rien, au grand désespoir de la chef, qui commençait peu à peu à perdre patience et toute crédibilité. La petite jouait avec les nerfs de sa supérieure, elle le savait, aussi, c'est pourquoi elle avait placé un de ses petits doigts fin sur ses lèvres tout aussi fines et qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel. La simple réponse qu'elle énonça, tétanisa un peu le groupe de soldat, comment une enfant pouvait-elle sortir des trucs pareils ?!

« Accouche bordel ! Aglaé, je t'ai appris quoi à propos de la politesse pour les nouveaux ?!

-Hum-….Sembla réfléchir la plus petite. A toujours viser entre les deux yeux ! »

Là, tout le monde resta bouche bée, comment avait-elle pu dire une chose pareille avec un ton si innocent et des yeux brillants, comme une enfant fière d'elle lorsqu'elle avait trouvé une bonne réponse. Magalie faillit tomber en arrière, mais se reprit bien vite. Elle se pinça l'arête du nez avant de dire d'un ton des plus agacés, qui manqua de faire s'écrouler la plupart des soldats.

« Non ! Ça c'est pour les gardes !

-Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! Hum-….J'ai trouvé ! Toujours avoir un couteau sur soi pour mieux les égorgés lorsqu'ils veulent me faire des trucs bizarre !

-Non ! Toujours pas ! Sa c'est quand ils sont bourrés !

-Oh ! Euh-….Ah oui, comment ai-je pu oublier ! Se réprimanda-t-elle faussement. Ça ne fera pas mal !

-Non plus ! Ça, c'est pour les otages…. »

La petite semblait réciter une leçon qu'elle avait apprise par cœur, au plus grand désarroi de tout le monde qui ne semblait pas trop comprendre la petite. Elle voulait absolument mettre Magalie à bout et savait précisément comment se comporter pour réussir son coup. Evidemment qu'elle savait qu'il fallait s'excuser, que si sa chef les protégeaient, c'était pour une raison bien particulière. Mais au fond d'elle, elle en avait rien à foutre si ils crevaient tous et voulait même tient ! Elle avait appris que Magalie avait rencontrée des soldats qui pourraient surement leur venir en aide. Déjà, rien que cette idée-là lui donnait envie de gerber et par-dessus tout, lorsqu'elle apprit qu'ils avaient catégoriquement refusé alors qu'ils connaissaient leur situation à tous. Ils n'auraient jamais dû venir, ils auraient dû rester dans leur mur bien au chaud ou même crever comme les chiens qu'ils étaient. Enfin, c'est ce que pensait Aglaé qui nourrissait depuis assez longtemps comme ça, une haine envers toute forme d'armée. Elle ne pouvait simplement pas les saquer.

Elle regarda quelque instant Sacha et recommença alors à viser. Cette fois-ci son petit air innocent laissa place à un sourire des plus sadiques et carnassier. Elle avait vraiment décidé de la tuer. De plus, son ventre lui criait famine et elle put apercevoir une pochette qui devait surement contenir de la nourriture sur son pantalon vu que la soldate venait d'en sortir une patate douce.

« Ca y est, ça me revient. »

Déclara –t-elle, au plus grand étonnement de Magalie et de sa seconde Aurore qui tournèrent la tête sur le côté avec un sourcil relevé.

« On dit bonjour. Elle mit son flingue vers le front de Sacha. Merci pour le ravitaillement. Elle fit signe à deux de ses comparses pour qu'ils entourent la soldate, ce qu'ils firent même sous l'interdiction formel d'Aurore. Et Au revoir ! »

Elle commença à appuyer sur la gâchette et en deux temps trois mouvements un coup de feu retentit.

De la fumée empêchait quiconque de voir ce qui se passait, tout le monde avait peur pour Sacha que l'on ne voyait plus et qui ne faisait aucun bruit. Une fois la brume de poussière dissipée, ont pu apercevoir Sacha en train de mastiquer un bout de sa patate douce avec des yeux ahuris, ayant soudainement compris que pour la deuxième fois de la journée, elle avait failli mourir et qu'elle devait encore sa vie à Magalie. En effet, la leader avait très vite compris les attentions de sa sbire et avait donc couru sans que personne ne la voie venir vers la petite. Elle lui avait attrapée le poignet au moment où elle eue appuyé franchement sur la gâchette, déviant ainsi le tir. Heureusement d'ailleurs, car au lieu de se retrouver avec un trou au milieu du front, elle se retrouvait juste avec une entaille au niveau de la joue. Tout le monde fut abasourdit et regardaient Sacha d'un air complétement étonné. Cette fille était une extra-terrestre ou quoi ? En tout cas, ce qui était sûre, c'est qu'elle avait une chance du diable. Elle s'exprima d'ailleurs lorsqu'elle fut moins choquée, soudainement réveillée par les paroles d'Aglaé.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissées en finir ?!

-Je te le dis une bonne fois pour toute : Tu n'y touches pas !

-De toute façon, ça t'avance à quoi qu'ils soient en vie ou non ?!

-Ils sont là pour nous aider !

-T'es con ou quoi ?! Ils ont refusés ! Pourquoi ils viendraient nous aider ?! Si ça se trouve ils sont là pour venir en aide au roi !

-Et tu crois vraiment que si c'était le cas, Gayanne les auraient laissés entrer ?

-Gayanne ?! Il pourrait même faire entrer un loup dans une bergerie ! Il suffit juste que le loup lui dise qu'il ne bouffera aucun agneau et ça y est ! Il le prend pour un mouton ! Il est con ce type ! Faut pas s'y fier !

-Tu vas te calmer oui ?!

-Ecartes-toi, je vais la butter une bonne fois pour toute !

-Ah non ! J'en ai marre de me faire tirer dessus ! Laissez-moi manger tranquille à la fin ! »

Et c'est à cette phrase que Magalie perdit toute espoir en l'humanité. Aglaé, elle, semblait avoir trouvé dans cette phrase, un nouveau moyen pour faire chier Magalie.

« Tu vois ?! Elle pense qu'à manger en plus ! S'il fallait choisir des sauveurs, tu aurais au moins pu en choisir des moins con ! »

Cette fois-ci, prise d'un gros ras-le bol, Magalie coinça le bras de l'enfant derrière son dos, pour ainsi la bloquer de tout mouvement, et lui faire assez mal pour qu'elle retienne la leçon. Le petite hurlait en disant à sa chef qu'elle lui faisait mal, ce à quoi Magalie répondit que c'était tout à fait normal et que le but ne pouvait être atteint qu'ainsi. Elle lui fit aussi promettre, bien qu'assez difficilement, ce fût certain, de ne pas tuer le moindre soldat. Erwin, qui avait essayé de suivre jusqu'ici, s'avança vers la chef pour lui poser quelque questions.

« Si je puis me permettre-….

-Non, on te permet pas-….AIE !

-Aglaé, tais-toi ! Rugit la jeune femme aux cheveux violets tout en resserrant sa prise et arrachant ainsi un cris de douleur à la jeune rebelle. Oui, vous voulez ?

-Euh, Eh bien….Comment pouvez-vous savoir que l'on était ici ?

-C'est très simple ! Alors que j'étais dans le repaire, Aiden, un membre de la rébellion, est venu me dire que Gayanne, celui qui vous a laissé entrer, l'avait prévenu que vous étiez là.

-Ca d'accord, mais, pour notre position exacte ?

-Là encore, Gayanne vous a bien aidé. Grâce à ses jumelles, il a vu que vous aviez pris le mauvais chemin, même avec une carte-….

-Hé ! Hé ! Vous êtes vraiment doublement con ! Mais AIE !

-Aglaé, j'ai dit STOP ! Et il a donc vu que vous alliez vers le terrain de chasse de la miss qui ne veut pas se taire. Argumenta-t-elle en jetant un regard meurtrier sur l'enfant qui paraissait s'en foutre royalement. Et en venant m'apprendre votre présence, Aiden m'a aussi dit que vous étiez « En code Aglaé ! ».

-Vous avez même inventé un code ? Questionna le caporal Rivaille d'un air neutre.

-Hé oui ! Faut dire aussi que cette chipie nous donne du fil à retordre ! »

S'exclama la violette, tout en appuyant franchement sur le dos de la gamine avant de desserrer sa prise et ainsi, de la laisser souffler un peu.

L'enfant tourna la tête une fois qu'elle fut rassise pour ne pas croiser le regard des soldats présents. Elle avait une fierté à tenir et elle ne supportait pas que celle-ci soit mise à l'épreuve par Magalie. Sa chef la regarda d'ailleurs avec un regard doux et tendre ainsi qu'un sourire en coin. Franchement, cette gamine était vraiment un cas. Se disait-elle constamment. Elle caressa par la suite le haut de son crâne, se faisant ainsi répondre par un grognement. Puis, la chef des rebelles se mit à la sortie et aussi entré du cul de sac. Elle allait parler, avant de se faire interrompre par le grognement qui venait de l'estomac d'Aglaé, devenue toute rouge à ce bruit. Sacha, qui avait tout entendu, souffla et s'approcha d'Aglaé. L'enfant la regarda d'un œil mauvais et la soldate ne dit rien de spécial. Sacha sortit une nouvelle patate de sa poche, la coupa en deux et en donna une moitié à la petite. Aglaé, d'abord surprise, ne fit rien, puis, c'est en voyant le sourire franche de la soldate qu'elle s'empara de la moitié. Aglaé rougit et dit tout en bougonnant et voulant garder son air fier.

« Merci. Et désolé….Pour tout à l'heure…. »

Sacha, contente qu'elle accepte sa pomme de terre, lui dit que ce n'était rien et qu'il était normal de ce serrer les coudes en tant que deux affamées. Magalie sourit devant cette scène. C'est fou à quel point cette petite était orgueilleuse et constamment fière. Elle souffla tout en resserrant la bride de sa monture et de l'enfourcher. Ne voyant aucun autre cheval, elle demanda alors aux soldats où étaient les leur, ils n'étaient tout de même pas venus à pied. Ils lui répondirent alors que Gayanne les avaient réceptionnés, ce à quoi la leader ne dit rien et se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Elle demanda aussi à Aglaé de rentrer à la base, ce qu'elle accepta non sans quelques grognements, faisant souffler d'exaspération sa mentor. Lorsqu'elle fut partit avec son groupe qui semblait lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil, Erwin demanda d'un ton quelque peu amusé devant le caractère de la petite et l'exaspération de Magalie.

« Elle est comme ça tout le temps ?

-Malheureusement-….Oui….

-Ça doit pas être un cadeau. Remarqua Rivaille de son éternel ton blasé.

-Effectivement, ça ne l'est pas. Mais elle est une figure importante pour notre groupe. Elle incarne le modèle à suivre pour chaque enfant nous rejoignant. C'est un modèle d'espoir pour eux, en quelque sorte. »

Les soldats acquiescèrent et Magalie demanda à sa seconde qui restait muette jusqu'à maintenant, d'accompagner les membres du bataillon au repère. Elle avait encore des choses à régler et ne pouvait donc, pas les amener elle-même. Après que la seconde fit un geste positif de la tête, la chef des rebelles mit sa monture grise pommelé au galop et partit à travers les ruines de la ville. Puis, sous l'ordre de la seconde, tout le groupe se mit en marche. La mission pour renverser le royaume pouvait enfin commencer !


	5. Tous est une question de confiance

Les ailes de la rébellion chapitre : 4

Tout reste une histoire de confiance :

« Et voilà, c'est ici. »

Expliqua Aurore en ouvrant la porte du repère, camouflée dans le rare feuillage et le gris meuble d'une pierre. La porte fit un bruit des plus assourdissants, manquant de rendre les soldats du bataillon sourds. Le fait que l'ouverture censée être discrète ne le sois en aucun cas, ne sembla pas gêner la seconde qui dit d'un ton calme et d'un air neutre qu'il faudrait peut être qu'elle mette de l'huile ou de la graisse dans les crochets qui maintenaient la porte. Ceci étant dit, la seconde les fit s'engager dans un grand escalier qui semblait mener à une sorte de sous-sol. L'éclairage était fait à la bougie et se trouvait être étouffé pas la pierre épaisse et opaque qui formait les murs, rendant la visibilité réduite et donnant un aspect peu accueillant et presque glauque. Une fois en bas du fameux escalier, Aurore ouvrit une porte similaire à celle du dessus et invita les soldats à sa suite. Ils hésitèrent à entrer, ayant peur de voir à quoi ressemblait ce repère coincé dans les fins-fonds de la roche et du sol, de plus, ils se méfiaient grandement de ces fameux rebelles et ils ne savaient pas se qu'ils pourraient y avoir comme type de personne, venant tout juste d'avoir affaire avec Aglaé. Prenant, leur courage à deux mains, les membres du bataillon entrèrent avec assurance.

Ce qu'ils virent les laissèrent bouche-bée. Devant eux, de magnifiques barrières en craies blanche, imitant parfaitement bien le style romain et des colonnes dans le même style tenaient le plafond, leur faisant face. Une petite ouverture laissant passer une personne maximum entre les barrières donnait accès à un petit carré de verdure, contenant quelques fleurs et se laissant éclairer par les rayons du soleil, ce qui semblait grandement manquer à cet endroit et ces murs. Il y avait en effet un trou dans le plafond à cet endroit bien précis, ce qui laissait pleinement le droit au soleil de s'inviter. On aurait dit un petit paradis au sein du repère. Juste en face, une écurie aux barrières de craies semblables à celles formants le carré, gardant les chevaux. Et c'est ainsi que le bataillon fut heureux de retrouver les chevaux avec lesquels ils étaient venus et qui c'étaient fait réceptionner par Gayanne.

En détournant la tête, Erwin vit un long couloir, faiblement éclairé par des chandeliers accrochés au mur. Le commandant resta septique en discernant une porte semblable à celle qui les avait amenés ici. Eren regardait avec insistance l'astre lumineux qui s'infiltrait dans le repère. Il avait envie d'aller au centre de ce carré de gazon pour se réchauffer un peu. Pas qu'il faisait froid, mais le fait de sentir les rayons le toucher l'apaisait. Rivaille et Hanji se tournèrent vers Aurore qui donnait de la nourriture aux chevaux. Les deux gradés vinrent vers celle-ci pour la questionner. Arrivés à sa hauteur, ils firent un raclement de gorge pour qu'elle prenne connaissance de leur présence. Elle se redressa après avoir posé son sceau et les questionna du regard, ne montrant aucun sentiment sur son visage de porcelaine.

« On aimerait, commença le caporal, savoir pour qu'elles raisons exactement vous nous avez laissés entrer dans votre repère ?

-La question est futile. Vous connaissez déjà la réponse, c'est pour que l'on puisse discuter pleinement des décisions à prendre et vous donnez un endroit pour dormir. De plus, puisque vous êtes ici pour nous aider, il est normal que l'on vous fasse entrer.

-Mais, continua Hanji, ne trouvez-vous pas que l'on va un peu vite là ? Après tout, on vient à peine d'arriver que vous nous sauver d'un de vos membre et vous nous faites entrer dans votre repère et prenez soin de nos chevaux. Permettez-nous de nous poser quelques questions.

-Je suis simplement les ordres que l'on me donne. Il ne faut pas poser ce genre de question à la simple seconde que je suis. Si vous voulez des réponses, vous n'avez qu'à demander à Magalie quand elle sera de retour ou même à Aglaé si vous en avez encore le courage.

-En clair, vous nous faites pleinement confiance. Conclut Rivaille.

-Pourquoi ? On ne devrait pas ? Questionna Aurore avec l'air si soudainement méfiant. Nous-mêmes pourrions ne pas vous faire confiances. Si vous commencez à vous poser ce genre de questions, nous pouvons nous-mêmes nous demander si oui ou non, nous devons vous faire confiance.

-Ne prenez pas cet air méfiant d'un coup et mettez-vous quelques secondes à notre place. Une femme arrive chez nous pour nous demander de l'aide pour défendre ses murs et le peuple, sans nous dire réellement qui elle est et d'où elle vient exactement. Et tout ce qu'on sait d'elle et de vous, c'est que vous êtes des rebelles, mais aucune raison de cette guerre et si vos intention sont justes, comme vous le dites.

-Arrêtons cette discussion là s'il vous plait. Si vous voulez mon avis sur la question, je vous dirais simplement que je suis méfiante à votre égard mais que je suis tout de même à votre écoute. Je suis simplement les ordres sans broncher et me contente d'hocher la tête aux ordres de Magalie sans poser de questions. J'ai fois en elle et si elle décide de vous donner sa confiance, alors je vous donnerais la mienne. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, la seconde repris son sceau et le rangea dans un coin des écuries. Elle partit d'un pas rapide jusqu'au fond du couloir, ouvrant la porte se trouvant au bout et la fermant en la claquant fortement. Elle revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard avec une bouteille d'huile et un énorme dossier. Elle posa le dossier sur la rambarde de craie, attirant ainsi l'attention de tous les soldats. Le commandant se plaça face à la seconde, l'air quelque peu intrigué. Pour répondre à sa question silencieuse, la seconde expliqua que dans se dossier se trouvait tout les registres des membres et les méfaits des membres de l'armée et de la royauté de chez eux. Elle leur montra aussi l'uniforme de la rébellion qui rappelait au bataillon, leur uniforme respectif. Une simple veste serrée noire avec un blason blanc portant un lynx se tenant sur deux pattes arrières à l'intérieure. Le blason était posé sur les épaules et dans le dos. Tous avaient un pantalon blanc cintrée et une grande ceinture qui était sur la taille et une autre traversant le buste. La ceinture avait différentes poches permettant de porter toutes sortes d'armes. Ils avaient des rangers noirs au talon plat. Seule Magalie portait un long manteau descendant jusqu'aux chevilles à la place d'une veste.

Aurore leur laissa le dossier et monta le long escalier avec sa bouteille d'huile pour améliorer l'état de la porte. D'une main hésitante, Erwin ouvrit la couverture en carton, sous les regards insistant de ses soldats. La première page montrait les patrons de leurs vêtements. Sur la deuxième page figurait la photo d'une enfant portant visiblement l'uniforme. Ses cheveux châtains étaient ramenés en une longue tresse et ses grands yeux chocolat ne montraient aucune expression, s'alliant parfaitement à son petit visage sérieux. Sans même lire son prénom, ils devinèrent qu'il s'agissait de la petite Aglaé qui avait bien faillit tuer Sacha à deux reprises.

Ce sera lorsque qu'Erwin voulu lire la description de la gamine qu'un brouhaha énorme se fit entendre. Aurore descendit les escaliers en trombe, deux pistolets en main, suivit par Aglaé et son équipe, également armé. Du trou qui laissait passer la lumière, surgirent Gayanne et deux des gardes qui les avaient laissés rentrer. Ils étaient accompagnés par un homme qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais vu. Armés, ils se postèrent juste derrière l'équipe d'Aglaé qui encerclait l'escalier. Aurore se trouvait devant Aglaé et braquait ses armes en direction de la porte du haut. Un fracas se fit entendre et un cheval gris pommelé descendit au galop et sauta au dessus du rang qui c'était formé. Il se posta devant les écuries et attendis là. Le rang ne c'était pas démantelé et restait formé, ne bougeant pas d'un cil. Des coups de feu retentirent et Magalie fit son arrivée, tirant en direction de l'extérieure de la porte. Elle referma celle-ci à une vitesse éclaire et descendit tout aussi vite vers son groupe.

« Ne lâchez pas les rangs ! Hurlait-elle, s'attendant à ce que la porte cède à tout moment. Aglaé ! Remontes et tente de tirer sur le plus de garde possible ou même de leur faire peur pour les éloigner !

-Ca marche ! Clyde ! Antonin ! Vous m'accompagnez !  
-OK ! »

Et sur ceux, le trio monta et l'on entendit des gâchettes qui se détendaient, provocant le bruit si familier du coup de feu. Des cris retentirent et Magalie continuait de donner les ordres.

« Aiden ! Je veux que tu sortes par le trou et rentre dans l'enceinte des murs et prenne les gardes par surprise. Gayanne, tu l'accompagne. »

L'homme inconnu qui venait d'arriver, se contenta d'hocher la tête en prononçant un petit Ok avant de sortir par le trou qu'ils venaient d'emprunter pour arriver avec Gayanne et les deux gardes rebelles à sa suite.

« Aurore !

-Oui !

-Sais-tu où sont Franny et son équipe ?

-Non ! Je n'ai aucune nouvelle d'eux depuis plus d'une semaine.

-Merde ! Ce n'est rien. Viens avec moi, on va porter notre aide à Aglaé.

-Et nous ? Demanda Erwin qui se sentait comme oublié. »

Magalie se tourna vers eux, l'air un peu perdu et dit avec un sourire complice et fit un signe de tête vers le reste du groupe d'Aglaé qui se tenait à l'écoute de l'extérieure du repère.

« Finny !

-Oui Magalie ?

-Toi et le reste du groupe me feront le plaisir de faire faire un petit tour du propriétaire à nos chers petits nouveaux.

-Ca marche ! Mais vous allez vous en sortir ?

-Avant la visite guidée, je veux que tu mène tout le monde pour seconder Aglaé.

-OK ! »

Un petit garçon blond aux grands yeux verts qui devait avoir environs douze ans s'approcha d'Erwin et lui demanda de les suivre avec son escouade. Il monta les escaliers avec à sa suite les quatre derniers membres de son groupe et le bataillon.

Magalie courut et gravit les marches suivit de très près par Aurore.

Pendant ce temps, à l'extérieure du repère :

« Ne trainez pas bande de féniasses ! On est loin d'avoir finit ! » Aglaé venait de parler en descendant un type.

Elle et son équipe se tenaient devant la porte, formant un arc de cercle devant les gardes ennemis, ne leur laissant seulement la possibilité de reculer. Même à trois, ils arrivaient à maintenir six gardes. Puis, au moment où ceci allaient reculer, Gayanne, Aiden et deux autres rebelles les en empêchèrent.

« On ne bouge plus ! Dit Gayanne avec l'air sûr de lui.

-Je dirais la même chose pour toi, déchet ! »

Sans même sans rendre compte, l'homme aux cheveux noir se retrouvait avec un pistolet sur sa tempe. Tous retinrent leur respiration. Le groupe d'Aiden et de Gayanne se faisait encerclé, prit ainsi en sandwich avec les autres gardes derrière. Plus aucun geste ne se fit autant de la part des rebelles que des gardes. Et c'est avec un sourire sadique que le garde ajouta.

« On va tous vous descendre et après on va attaquer et saccager votre repère ! Bande de larves !

-Je n'aurais pas dis mieux pour vous désigner !

-Hein ? T'es qui t-…. ! »

Il ne put dire un mot de plus qu'une balle fusa, se logeant dans le crâne du garde qui venait de parler. Magalie venait d'arriver, bloquant les nouveaux gardes venus, faisant ainsi, un deuxième sandwich. Les cinq enfants se développèrent pour encercler les trois derniers gardes nouveaux venus qui avaient tentés de tuer Gayanne et son groupe. Magalie tenait toujours un flingue mit bien en évidence, le bras en avant.

« Si on fait le compte, ça nous fait neuf gardes en tout » Dit Aglaé avec sérieux.

« Et nous sommes actuellement seize rebelles. » Compléta Magalie sans compter les soldats.

« A moins que les soldats ne se compte comme des rebelles ici. Mais bon, avouez tout de même que vous êtes en sous-nombres, gardes du roi ! » Finit la leader.

« Aller ! Descendez-moi tout ça ! » Hurla Aglaé, suivit de près par tous qui tirèrent sans attendre sur les gardes.

Seuls deux des homme du rois survécurent, lâchant leurs armes sous la frayeur du à la rapidité de cette action.

« Alors, un dernier mot ? Une dernière prière ? » Dit Aglaé Avec un large sourire.

Cela provoqua un frisson chez le bataillon qui trouvait cette phrase bizarrement familière. Les deux concernés tremblèrent et hurlèrent que les rebelles se feront massacrer avent de rejoindre leurs compères….En enfer. Une fois les deux derniers ennemis hors d'état de nuire, les rebelles se détendirent, rangeant leurs armes sur leur ceinture faite pour cet effet.

Erwin ne disait mot, se contentant d'observer la scène, subjugué par l'aisance avec laquelle ils avaient tous agis et tuer les gardes ennemis. Il observa par la suite ses soldats qui ne faisaient aucun geste, pour certains comme Eren et Armin, choqués et d'autres comme Rivaille et Hanji, gardant avec un grand respect le silence, tout de même quelques peu étonnés devant ces rebelles qui restaient calme en toutes circonstances, même lorsque Gayanne allait se faire tuer. Puis, d'un simple regard, commun, tous suivirent Magalie dans le repère.

Une fois à l'intérieure, Aglaé porta son attention sur Erwin et l'escouade et dit avec dédain.

« Tient, ils sont là eux ! Je pensais qu'ils étaient morts ! Dommage, ça pourra s'arranger plus tard ! »

A cette phrase s'ensuivit quelques rires moqueurs venant de ses compères.

« Vraiment navré que le fait que l'on soit vivant t'attriste mais je pense que l'on n'est pas près de partir. Dit Hanji, jouant l'ironie.

-Ouah ! Elle a du répondant ! S'exclama un membre de l'équipe qui avait suivit Aglaé du nom de Clyde.

-Hum ! Mais je n'ai pas finit de vous faire chier ! Finit Aglaé, partant vers la porte du fond de couloir. »

Magalie eue un léger rire en s'approchant d'eux. Elle leur dit qu'il fallait s'attendre à énormément de pique venant d'Aglaé. Ce à quoi le caporal répondit qu'ils avaient l'habitude des piques à force de s'en prendre par « les enfoirés venant de chez nous ». Magalie souffla à cette réplique, s'imaginant bien ces personnes huer les soldats qui risquaient leur vies pour trouver des solutions contre les titans. S'en suivit une discussion au sujet de la confiance étrange que Magalie leur portait. Après tout, ils ne se connaissaient pas.

« Dois-je en conclure que vous ne nous faites pas confiance vous-même ?

-Je ne sais pas, nous sommes septiques. Expliqua Erwin.

-Septique, évidemment. Eh bien non, je ne vous fait pas confiance. Ne vous méprenez pas surtout. Je dis juste ça ainsi car pour le moment, vous semblez fermés et vous avez l'air de ne pas vouloir faire d'effort pour nous connaître. Et de plus, comme vous l'avez très clairement dis, nous ne nous connaissons pas. Je ne verrais donc pas pourquoi j'offrirais ma confiance en personnes dont je ne connais même pas le nom.

-Alors, pourquoi nous laisser entrer chez vous ?! Argumenta Hanji, plus qu'étonnée.

-Car j'essaie de vous porter ma confiance. J'espère en vous laissant entrer chez nous que vous nous aiderez à combattre notre royauté et que vous nous comprendrez. Evidemment, vous pourrez me dire que ce n'est pas vos affaires ou même votre guerre. Mais nous avons besoin d'aide. Et si vous êtes ici, dans notre repère c'est que je n'ai peut être pas eue tort de vous demander de l'aide et que vous êtes prêts à nous aider sans même nous connaître non plus. Alors, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'en vous connaissant ne serais-ce qu'un peu plus, je pourrais vous accorder une confiance complète.

-Je voix. Dit Erwin. Hé bien soit, puisque nous avons fait tout ce chemin pour éventuellement mieux vous comprendre et vous aider, autant en profiter et faire ce qui était prévu.

-Alors, on peut dire que l'on part de zéro à partir de maintenant ? Proposa Magalie en tendant sa main vers Erwin.

-Si vous nous expliquez en détaille qui vous êtes et contre quoi vous vous battez réellement en nous expliquant tout depuis le début alors, c'est d'accord. Dit-i en tendant lui aussi sa main.

-Ca marche ! Finit-elle en lui serrant la main après un petit moment d'hésitation et un léger souffle.

-Au fait, continua la scientifique. D'où vient le soleil que l'on voit à travers le trou près des écuries et par où vos hommes sont passés ?

-Hé bien, il se trouve que notre repère se trouve à la frontière entre l'intérieure et l'extérieure du mur. Donc, j'ai simplement demandée à Gayanne, Aiden et leur équipe de passer par là et ainsi se retrouver à l'extérieure et pouvoir revenir vers l'intérieure et prendre les gardes par surprise. »

Ils ne dirent rien, digérant ce qu'elle venait de leur dire avec tout de même un peu de mal. Elle leur sourit, leur promettant de lui expliquer tout en détail plus tard.

Puis, elle posa ses yeux sur un dossier en carton épais que tenait Erwin et leur demanda naturellement où il l'avait eu. Celui-ci expliqua que c'est Aurore qui leur a fournit. Magalie acquiesça et dit que c'était une bonne chose. Puis, elle leur proposa s'ils désiraient y figurer en tant que nouveaux membres, histoires de les faire réellement intégrer leur réseau. Au moins, grâce à ça, ils pouvaient déjà considérer un effort fait des deux côtés et un grand pas dans le cadre de la confiance. Après une rapide demande, Erwin et le reste du bataillon acquiescèrent quelques peu hésitants. Magalie sourit et leur demanda de la suivre vers la fameuse salle qui intriguait le commandant en arrivant. Celle au bout du couloir faiblement éclairé.

Quelque temps au par avant :

 _ **Un deuxième, un troisième, un quatrième, puis elle arrêta de compter. Les crimes fait par l'armée s'amplifiaient et personne ne revendiquait quoi que ce soit. Le peuple n'osait dire mot, ayant trop peur de mourir sous le glaive tranchant d'un garde. Le roi non plus ne disait rien, approuvant presque les méfaits de son éternel sourire odieux. Non, pas presque. Il les approuvait, il applaudissait à chaque mort. Pire encore, il ne demandait que ça, que son peuple meurt, tué à petit feu par les taxes de plus en plus lourdes et les crimes commis par son armé. Un viol était fait, ce tyran riait en mangeant la viande des pauvres paysans et habitants, s'imaginant même la scène, se délectant des cris de supplications féminines fictives. Un meurtre était annoncé, il donnait une médaille au plus méritant pour la pire des cruauté faite à la victime.**_

 _ **Elle devenait folle, Magalie devenait folle. Elle avait peur d'y passer et ne comprenait en même temps pas le changement si radical de son monde, de ses murs. Elle voulait comprendre, elle voulait venger et son état se dégradait sous les yeux implorant de ses deux amis parents. La femme tentait en vain de calmer son stresse tandis que l'homme consolait en vain aussi les pleurs dû au deuil de sa femme et son amie. Mais malheureusement un jour, ce qui devait arriver arriva.**_

 _ **Magalie se promenait dans les rues sombres la menant jusqu'à chez elle. Elle essayait d'être le plus calme possible, de ne pas s'inquiéter. Elle avait l'impression d'entendre des pas derrière elle. Se tournant de temps en temps, elle ne vit rien. Et d'un coup d'un seul, elle se retrouva plaquée contre le mus le plus proche, c'est-à-dire, celui qui se trouvait derrière elle. Elle voulut crier mais une main devant sa bouche l'en empêcha. Elle avait beau se débattre, elle ne changeait rien, se retrouvant totalement bloquée. Puis, elle perçu le sourire de son agresseur et une voix grave retenti depuis cette même bouche.**_

 _ **« Les gars ! Regardez un peu l'oiseau que je viens de dégoter !**_

 _ **-Ouah ! Elle est sublime !**_

 _ **-Pousses-toi, laisse-moi voir ! Yep ! Elle est superbe ! »**_

 _ **Et dans un rire commun et gras, ils retirèrent la dernière innocence de cette pauvre jeune fille.**_

 _ **Dans la maison de Magalie, la jeune mère tournait en rond comme lion en cage, s'énervant contre elle-même pour ne pas partir à la recherche de Magalie. Son mari tentait de la calmer, lui disant qu'elle arriverait vite et bientôt, ce qui ne rassurait nullement sa femme et qui faisait même l'effet inverse.**_

 _ **« Ouvrez….La….Porte…. »**_

 _ **Dit une voix extrêmement faible de l'autre côté de la fermeture en bois. La rousse ouvrit la porte avec une vitesse fulgurante, suivit par son mari aux cheveux noire. Tout deux rattrapèrent Magalie avant qu'elle ne s'effondre au sol. La malheureuse était sale, la boue lui montant jusqu'au coup et recouvrait ses vêtement en lambeaux. Sans même lui poser de question, le couple devina immédiatement ce qui c'était passé. La femme sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.**_

 _ **Ils rentrèrent calmement Magalie et l'allongèrent sur le canapé. La pauvre était plongée dans un mutisme immense et des mèches violettes lui cachaient son visage d'habitude si doux. La rouquine tenta de la faire parler mais rien ne fit, son mari du même la forcer à renoncer à faire parler la pauvre Magalie.**_

 _ **Deux longues heures plus tard, Magalie sortit enfin de son mutisme infernal, sanglotant et rageant contre elle-même, ne cessant de répéter qu'elle les tuerait un jour ou l'autre, qu'elle se souvenait de leur visage. Puis, elle se redressa, une idée fixe dans la tête.**_

 _ **« Vous me suivrez, n'est-ce pas ?**_

 _ **-Pour quoi ? Demanda le couple. »**_

 _ **Deux mois plus tard :**_

 _ **« Et nous pouvons maintenant fêter la construction de la rébellion ! Ici est notre repère ! Notre nouveau chez-nous ! »**_

 _ **Et Magalie fut le nom prononcé par tous les rebelles, l'acclamant et scandant son nom.**_

Dans l'instant présent :

Ils étaient là, dans la salle qui les intriguait. Elle était arrondie et des images trônaient un peu partout sur les murs verts kaki. Une table ronde avec des chaises autour. On pouvait voir un carré au sol qui se relevait légèrement. Mikasa braqua ses yeux dessus et Magalie qui s'était assise, répondait à sa question muette.

« C'est une trappe qui emmène jusqu'à la salle d'entrainement. »

Puis elle regarda les autres et leur dit simplement.

« Asseyez-vous, je vous prie. J'aimerais vous-…. ?! »

Elle s'arrêta, coupé par l'énorme vacarme d'une porte qui s'ouvre en un grand CLAC ! Un adolescent semblant un peu perdu et paniqué regarda un peu partout, les larmes de rages et de douleurs stagnant au bord de ses yeux. Ses cheveux châtain foncés étaient collés par la boue séchée et ses joues entièrement griffées par ce qui semblait être des branches. Ses vêtements partaient en lambeaux et ses yeux bruns reflétaient de la haine et de la peur. Il se positionna devant Magalie, se tenant au mur et à la porte pour éviter de tomber.

« Je suis….Le nouveau de l'équipe….De….Franny. Ha ! On…. Ha ! On a un problème urgent ! Notre équipe a été prise….Par….Les….Ga-gardes…. »

Puis il s'effondra, retenu de peu par Magalie qui le priait de rester avec eux et de lui dire où était retenue l'équipe.

« Vers Magarestein…. Au sud de la capitale. On tentait de….De….Prendre Des….Ha !

-Calmes-toi et explique-moi tout ça en douceur.

-C'est….Dur….Ha !

-Je sais mais tient bon !

-Des armes….On voulait des armes…. »

Magalie ne dit plus un mot, restant interdite. Elle tenait dans le creux de ses bras, un adolescent qui avait mit toute sa force du côté de la rébellion. Un petit nouveau qui a réussit à s'échapper avec quelques camarades pour pouvoir avertir au plus vite sa supérieure. Certes, il n'était pas mort mais il en était à deux doigts.

La chef des rebelles se releva et fit face au bataillon. Elle leur fit une demande d'un simple regard, celle de les aider pour au moins prouver que l'on pouvait leur faire confiance. Erwin hocha simplement la tête. Elle le remercia du geste vif de la tête et partit en direction de la porte.

Pendant ce temps, Aglaé était posée avec son équipe qui tentait de soigner comme ils pouvaient, la petite équipe qui était revenue, près des écuries. Elle se trouvait assise là, le talon droit reposant sur la cuisse gauche, lui permettant ainsi de pouvoir astiquer librement son fusil à pompe. Elle regarda par le trou car d'un coup, il faisait sombre. Elle soupira un bon coup et se leva sous les regards curieux et questionneurs de son entourage.

« Allez les gars, on se bouge, on va bientôt attaquer. »

Dit-elle en partant en direction de son cheval tout en remontant sa veste et accrochant son fusil à son épaule. Et comme pour faire écho à ses paroles, Magalie ouvrit d'un geste vif la porte, appelant tout le monde à prendre les armes. L'heure de la revanche avait enfin sonnée.

A suivre….

Voilà, voilà pour ce chapitre ! Je suis tellement désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps ! Mais ne vous en faite pas ! La fiction continue vu que je ne compte pas l'arrêter là ! On se retrouve dans maximum deux semaines (si j'arrive à tenir les délais ce qui n'est pas chose gagnée vu que je viens d'entrer en seconde mais bon ! On va essayer !) Sinon, à part ça ce sera peut être dans un moi. Mais logiquement il arrivera bientôt ! A la prochaine mes petits soldats en herbe !


	6. Première bataille

Les ailes de la rébellion : Chapitre 5

Première bataille :

« Tenez, vous aurez besoin de ça ! »

Dit Magalie tout en lançant un fusil munit de recharge au bataillon. Eren regarda l'arme, il n'avait pas le moindre souvenir sur le fonctionnement d'une telle arme. Lui avait-on ne serai-ce qu'apprit à s'en servir ? Il n'avait pas non plus le souvenir qu'on leur avait enseigné une telle chose à l'armée. Mikasa vint le rejoindre, arme en main, accompagnée d'Armin.

« Tu vas bien ? Demanda l'asiatique.

-Je me demandais juste….Comment en est-on arrivé là ?

-Hé bien, je dirais une circonstance étrange ? Proposa Armin, un fin sourire mélancolique sur le visage.

-Hum….Dis, Mikasa ?

-Oui ?

-Sais-tu comment on utilise ce type d'arme ? Demanda le plus innocemment Eren en pointant l'arme à feu.

-Attend deux secondes ! Tu fais partis de l'armée et tu ne sais pas te servir d'un fusil ? Dit Aglaé, prenant de cour Mikasa qui voulait répondre.

-Sa y est….La chieuse est arrivée….Marmonna Eren pour lui-même, faisant arqué un sourcil à la concernée. »

La petite adolescente fila droit vers Eren et lui prit l'arme des mains avec violence, arrachant un petit cri de surprise à celui-ci qui crut voir une « Caporale Rivaille encore plus mini », quand il croisa son regard, mêlant froideur et braise provocatrice. L'enfant se mit à genoux devant le soldat lui tournant ainsi le dos, plaça le fusil sur son épaule, pointa avec celui-ci une cible près des écuries et appuya sur la gâchette à plusieurs reprise, lâchant plusieurs coups d'un coup et faisant fumer le centre de la cible en bois. Nul doute que cette gamine savait viser. Puis, elle se releva et rendit l'arme à Eren, lui demandant de l'imiter et si possible, de ne pas abimer son cheval, ce à quoi le soldat répondit d'un petit grognement de mécontentement. Non mais pour qui elle se prenait cette petite pain-bêche ? Premièrement elle avait voulu tous les tuer, deuxièmement elle à bien faillit descendre Sacha et maintenant elle voulait lui donner des leçons ? Certes, il ne savait pas utiliser une telle arme, mais cette crapule en profitait tellement qu'elle se foutait de lui. Du moins, c'est l'impression qu'Eren avait lorsqu'il entendait sa petite voix rieuse et voyait son regard de défit ainsi que son petit sourire moqueur en coin. Toujours en était-il qu'il s'exécuta et se mit un genou à terre, comme Aglaé avant lui. Il positionna le canon de l'arme comme l'avait fait l'enfant et tira une première fois. Il abaissa l'arme pour voir le résultat et fut extrêmement déçus de voir qu'il n'avait pas touché la cible, mais qu'à la place, il avait eue une poutre. Aglaé ricana, moqueuse devant la moue déconfite du soldat qui était pourtant sûr d'avoir touché la cible. Mikasa, pour le réconforté lui dit que ce n'était pas grave et qu'il y arriverait mieux la prochaine fois, ce à quoi Eren répliqua qu'il était pourtant sûr d'avoir touché la cible et d'avoir bien visé.

« Ouais, ta bien visé la poutre ! » S'exclama Aglaé, l'air triomphant peint sur le visage.

Eren allait répliquer quelque chose de cinglant mais la petite le prit de cours, s'abaissant à son niveau (vu qu'il était toujours au sol), et se plaça à côté de lui. Elle colla sa tête contre celle du soldat de profil et lui releva le bras, lui faisant ainsi avoir une bonne posture. Elle lui montra ainsi comment bien viser et posa son doigt sur celui d'Eren. Elle pressa un peut le doigt du soldat, lui faisant signe d'appuyer sur la détente, ce qu'il fit. Le coup fut tiré et la balle se logea dans le cercle jaune, l'avant-centre de la cible. Aglaé se décolla d'Eren avant de se redresser et abaissa le canon de l'arme pour qu'Eren voie le résultat. Il fut assez content de voir qu'il avait enfin put toucher la cible et remercia l'enfant du regard. Elle n'était pas si chiante que ça finalement.

« Merci ! Dit-il avec un sourire franc et des yeux pétillants de vitalité. »

La petite ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de rougir légèrement tout en tournant le dos à Eren, faisant voleter sa grande tresse.

« Tsk ! Ne me remercie pas ! T'es qu'un débutant, il te reste encore plein de truc à apprendre ! Je te rappelle que tes prochaines cibles ne seront pas immobiles. Il va falloir que tu tire vite et bien !

-Je sais, mais tu m'as quand même aidé !

-Ne crois pas que j'ai fait ça par gaieté de cœur. C'est juste que ça me ferait chier que tu viennes à mourir. On ne demande pas de l'aide à des soldats pour qu'ils viennent crever dès leur première bataille comme des merdes ! » Et c'est sur cette phrase que la petite partit, tout en précisant aux trois soldats présents autour d'elle que pour bien utiliser cette arme, il fallait à tout prix que le canon soit l'allongement du bras, donc qu'il soit aligné avec l'épaule. Puis, elle s'enferma d'un pas perce dans la salle de réunion que venait de quitter le bataillon à l'instant. Eren se releva, lançant à ses amis un regard peiné avec un sourire fin. Cette petite était vraiment bizarre.

Plus loin, Magalie discutait avec Erwin, Hanji et Rivaille qui venaient de voir toute la scène.

« Hé bien. Commença Magalie. On peut dire qu'il y a de l'animation au sein de cette équipe.

-Ce ne serait pas plutôt à nous de dire ça ? Continua Hanji.

-Pourquoi dites vous cela ?

-Juste pour vous rappelez que depuis qu'on est arrivé, on a rencontré un type sympa qui nous a donné une carte pour finalement tomber sur une gamine qui dirigeait un groupe de gamins et qui a faillit tuer notre commandant et l'un des membres de notre escouade.

-Ah….Les enfants…. Dit Magalie avec un air nostalgique.

-Et finalement, quand on arrive dans le repère qui est assez immense je dois dire. Des gardes attaquent et on apprend qu'une certaine Franny c'est faite enlevée avec son équipe et que seule deux trois membres ont pu s'échapper et on prépare en ce moment même un plan d'évasion.

-C'est vrai que ça doit faire beaucoup pour vous en une seule journée. Répliqua un blond, sourire aux lèvres tout en s'approchant. »

Le commandant scruta alors le nouveau venu et haussa un sourcil, lui demandant silencieusement qui il était.

« Oh ! Excusez-moi de mon impolitesse. Je me nomme Aiden, je suis le cousin de Magalie. »

Rivaille, comme par réflexe, scanna de ses yeux pénétrants et gris l'arrivant, le détaillant sur toutes les coutures. Il était de taille moyenne et deux mèches blonds platines descendaient jusqu'au niveau de ses lobes, les cheveux étant coupés courts à l'arrière du crane. Il portait l'uniforme de la rébellion et un fin sourire tirait ses lèvres, rendant plus joviale son visage à la peau pâle, qui faisait ressortir ses yeux d'un bleu intense. Il n'était pas très grand, de taille plutôt moyenne. Il était peu musclé mais juste assez pour se trouvé un minimum imposant, tout en étant assez svelte. Il n'émettait aucune source de danger et avait l'air plutôt accueillant. Pourtant, lorsque Rivaille le regardait en détail, il pouvait voir de fines cicatrices le long de ses joues, montant les restes de combats acharnés. Après l'avoir détaillé au complet, Rivaille pu s'apercevoir que l'homme venait de se tourner vers sa cousine et lui murmurait quelque chose qui semblait la perturber. Il dit enfin qu'il était venu spécialement pour lui dire ça et lui souhaita bon courage tout en s'en allant. Devant son air si soudainement perdu, Rivaille haussa un sourcil et lui demanda d'un ton grave si tout allait bien, ce à quoi Magalie sursauta et lui répondit que tout allait pour le mieux d'un petit rire nerveux. Puis, elle se posta droite comme un piquet et appela tout le monde au rassemblement. Il fallait mettre un plan en place pour sauver Franny et son équipe. Une fois tout le monde dans la salle de réunion, Magalie les rejoins avec les dirigeants du bataillon à sa suite, et ne pu empêcher à ses épaules de se relever dans un petit sursaut, ce qui laissa le caporal perplexe.

 **Quelques temps au par avant dans un village en ruine :**

« Ach ! Où es-tu ?! Ach !

-M-….Magalie ? Répondit une voix pleine de sanglots.

-Ach ?!

-Je-….Je suis là, près des piliers ! Hurla-t-il dans un dernier effort. »

La chef des rebelles accourue vers l'homme aux cheveux de jais. Il tenait une femme à la longue chevelure cuivrée dans les bras. Magalie agrippa les restes de piliers détruits pour passer au dessus des ruines qui étaient autrefois une maison. Elle arriva tout près d'une enfant de deux ans qui tenait une couverture contre son cœur. Puis, après une caresse sur la petite tête brune, Magalie se plaça aux côtés de l'homme. Elle observa la femme qu'il tenait et retint un cri d'effroi. Le brun tourna vers elle un visage baigné de larmes, brouillant ses yeux d'un gris acier. D'une main tremblante, la chef toucha le coup de la jeune femme ensanglantée, elle fut surprise mais quelque peu rassurée de constater qu'elle était encore en vie, bien que son poult soit excessivement faible. Elle réussit à murmurer le nom de l'homme avec une grande difficulté. Celui-ci posa un regard remplit de haine et de tristesse sur Magalie et lui expliqua qu'ils se sont fait cerner ici. Ils ont tenté de sauver une famille alors que leur maison brûlait. Et alors que le toit allait s'effondrer, la mère et le père de cette famille se sont retrouvés bloqués sous les décombres d'anciens murs. Ils eurent à peine le temps de jeter une enfant des ruines avant que la petite bâtisse ne s'écroule. Au moment où Ach et la jeune femme récupérèrent l'enfant en larme tout en serrant les dents dû à cet échec, des gardes arrivèrent et les encerclèrent. Ils pointèrent leurs armes sur le trio et firent leur apparition avec une enfant de deux ans dans les bras, possédant une couverture bleue.

Ils mirent ensuite un couteau sous la gorge de l'enfant brune et menacèrent de lui couper la gorge si les rebelles ne se rendaient pas. Ce à quoi la rousse qui accompagnait Ach répondit par un hurlement de rage et se jeta, couteau en main sur les ennemis et trancha la gorge de celui qui possédait la petite. Elle attrapa l'enfant et se jeta sur les autres, les tuants un à un, très vite rejoins par Ach qui s'empressa d'éliminer les autres. Au moment où tous furent éliminés, la jeune femme posa l'enfant qu'elle tenait à terre tout en lui demandant d'ouvrir les yeux, ce qu'elle fit sans hésiter. Puis, elle se retourna vers l'enfant qu'ils venaient de sauver et constata avec effroi que celle-ci venait de se faire endormir et de se faire faire prisonnière. La rousse grogna avant de se jeter de nouveau sur les gardes, ignorant les cris d'avertissement de son mari qui courut jusqu'à elle. Malheureusement, il arriva trop tard car la jeune rousse se fit tirer dessus. Le temps sembla un instant long pour Ach, qui, dans un cri de douleur, couru vers le tireur pour lui faire la peau, pendant que d'autres gardes emmenèrent l'enfant qui venait d'être sauver. Lorsqu'Ach eu tué celui qui avait osé tirer sur sa femme, il couru à une vitesse folle auprès d'elle et remarqua que sa fille se collait à sa mère. Il prit doucement sa femme dans ses bras qui gardait les yeux clos. Puis, en tournant la tête, il constata avec effroi que la petite qu'ils avaient faillis sauver fut enlevé. La mission fut un véritable échec.

Magalie écouta avec attention le récit avant de revenir sur le corps de son amie d'enfance et de regarder la petite fille avec désespoir. Soudainement, un toussotement se fit entendre et à une grande surprise soulageant, la rousse cuivrée ouvrit les yeux.

« Emie ! Hurlèrent en cœur Magalie et Ach sous la surprise.

-Maman ! Cria la petite, heureuse de voir sa mère ouvrir les yeux.

-A-….Ach ? Où-….où est la petite ?

-Amandine ? Elle est tout près de toi ! Regarde !

-Je-….Sais-….Je l'ai-….Vue….Mais, où se trouve celle que nous venons de sauver.

-Désolé. Répondit Ach en pleur. Mais je n'ai rien pu faire. Ils l'on emmené !

-Je-….Vois…. »

Sur ces paroles, Emie tenta de se relever avec beaucoup de mal, tombant lourdement dans les bras de son mari qui c'était redressé vivement, suivit de Magalie.

« Ne te lève pas ! C'est trop dangereux ! Qu'essaies-tu de faire ?

-Il faut-….Ha ! Aller la-….Cher-….cher….

-Il en est hors de question que tu y ailles ! Dis Magalie. Ne bougez surtout pas vous deux ! Je reviens vite !

-Où vas-tu ? Demanda Ach pendant que Magalie remontait sur son cheval.

-Je vais chercher du renfort. J'aurais bien pris Emie avec moi sur le cheval mais son état risque d'empirer. Je pars trouver une charrette. A mon retour, on ira trouver l'enfant, mais avant, il faut soigner Emie !

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, Magalie s'en alla au grand galop à travers les ruines. Pendant ce temps, la petite fille approcha sa mère et plaça ses douces petites mains sur celle-ci, trônant dans les bras de son mari qui venait de la recoucher.

« C'est une fille-….Bien.

-De qui ?

-Ma-….Ma-….Magalie….

-Tu ne devrais pas parler ! Tu uses tes forces ! Demanda soudainement Ach, les yeux emplis de peurs sur sa femme qui esquissait un doux sourire tout en regardant les cieux de ses yeux fauve, le regard dans le vague.

-J'espère-….Que notre fille grandira comme-….Comme il se doit.

-Arrête ! Je l'espère aussi mais maintenant, arrête de parler, tu dois garder des forces !

-Ha ! On dirait-….La fin d'un vieux livre-….A l'eau-….De rose.

-Ha ! Ou-ouais, tu as sans doute raison. »

Puis, un long silence s'installa où Emie sentit ses forces partir. Elle continuait de sourire paisiblement, ce qui était assez rare chez elle. Ses yeux fixaient, toujours dans le vague, les nuages gris qui s'amoncelaient les uns sur les autres. Elle n'avait aucun regret, mis à part une hantise contre son destin qui lui refusait de voir sa fille grandir et s'épanouir comme la plus jolie des fleurs. Elle aurait aussi voulu retrouver cette gamine mais elle n'avait qu'un bon pressentiment envers cette enfant : Magalie la retrouverait, c'en était même sûr. Puis, elle usa ses derniers souffles et son dernier effort. Elle monta sa main sur la joue d'Ach et le regarda dans les yeux, ses prunelles larmoyantes, ce qui l'étonna et fit s'écarquiller son regard gris.

« Ach, promet-moi de prendre soin de notre fille.

-Emie ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu me chantes là ! On va te ramener !

-Non, tu ne-….Pourras-….Pas.

-Si ! Magalie est allée chercher du renfort !

-Ach, merci ! Merci d'être devenu mon mari-….Et-….De m'avoir-….Donner cette fille.

\- Tais-toi ! Ne racontes pas de conneries ! Suppliait-il en pleurant tandis qu'Emie avait placée sa main sur la tête de sa fille, lui attribuant un furtif regard et sourire reconnaissant.

-Ne m'oublie jamais….

-Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais une telle connerie ?!

-Je-….Je-….Je t'aime Ach ! Dit-elle tout en caressant la joue trempée de son mari.

-Moi aussi je t'aime ! Tiens bon ! Je t'en supplie ! Tentait-il, tout en agrippant fermement la main de sa tendre femme.

-Tant mieux….Prononça-t-elle en explorant une dernière fois le ciel vaste et gris. Au revoir, mes amours…. »

Puis, elle lâcha son dernier soupir en cette parole et s'éteint, rejoignant ainsi un nouveau monde sous le ton suppliant de son mari.

« Non ! Emie ! Demanda-t-il, laissant retomber la main de sa femme. Emie ! Emie ! EMIE ! »

Seul avec sa fille, un homme pleurait et hurlait le nom de sa femme sous une pluie ravageuse.

Un peu plus tard, Magalie retrouva Ach en compagnie de sa fille, le visage ravagé par les larmes rentrer au repère. Magalie venait à peine de trouver la charrette qui lui permettrait de rentrer avec Emie. Et au moment où elle allait partir, Ach venait d'arriver avec Amandine, ruinant ainsi tous ses espoirs. Mais, dans une dernière étincelle d'une ancienne lumière, Magalie fonça avec son cheval en direction du corps d'Emie. Et ce qu'elle y trouva la brisa.

Le corps de la rousse cuivrée sans vie avec une larme s'échappant de ses yeux et un sourire doux et apaisant, baigné dans une marre de sang, avec, à ses côtés, la mystérieuse petite sauvée et disparus.

 **Retour dans le présent :**

« Magalie ! Magalie ! »

La concernée sursauta et abattit l'ennemi qui lui fonçait dessus. Elle planta ses prunelles dans celles grises aciers de son coéquipier qui l'observait avec attention, attendant une parole de sa part. Elle lui fit un sourire nerveux en mettent un regard tout aussi nerveux en lui répondant que tout allait pour le mieux, le faisant fulminer. Puis, elle plaça le canon de son pistolet par-dessus le mur où elle était caché, laissa un peu de sa tête dépasser et tira un bon coup, tuant son ennemi. Elle fit signe à son équipe et son nouvel équipier de les suivre et ils coururent discrètement vers un autre mur. Où en étaient-ils déjà ? Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! Ils venaient tous de lancer l'attaque pour récupérer Franny et son équipe.

Comment étais fait le bâtiment déjà ? Ah oui ! Ca lui revenait ! La bâtisse était de trois étages et les prisons se trouvaient en sous-sol. Bizarrement, tout le centre du bâtiment était en ruine, permettant ainsi à chacune des équipes rebelles de tirer d'en haut pour avoir des ennemis en bas en cas de besoin, leur permettant ainsi d'en tuer un maximum. Elle regarda son équipe. Elle avait avec elle, Gayanne, et Aiden son cousin. Puis, elle détourna la tête et rencontra les yeux froids de Rivaille, elle avait fait en sorte à ce que soldats et rebelles soit mélangés. Ils étaient au troisième et dernier étage tandis que l'équipe d'Aglaé s'occupait du deuxième et celle d'Aurore, le dernier. Posté derrière un nouveau mur, Magalie avait abattu le dixième garde avant qu'il ne les ai vu.

« Hé ! Magalie ?

-Oui…. Heu….

-Rivaille. Fulmina le concerné.

-Ah oui, excuse, moi, Rivaille, qu'y a-t-il ?

-Pourquoi on est ici ? Ne devrions-nous pas partir directement au sous sol ?

-Non ! C'est truffé de garde au sous-sol, on ne peut pas y aller avec une seule équipe.

-Ok, mais alors pourquoi on a laissé aller ta seconde et des enfants au premier alors que c'est sûrement l'endroit le plus dangereux ?

-Tu crois ? Regarde bien Rivaille, le planché du centre du troisième et deuxième étage n'existe plus et nous sommes obligés de nous battre contre les gardes de notre étage tout en rasant le peux de sol et se cachant derrière le peu de mur qui reste. De plus, dit-elle tout en tirant vers le premier étage tout en buttant un garde. On doit aussi éviter les balles qui viennent d'en dessous.

-Hum. Fi le caporal qui commençait à comprendre le raisonnement de la chef d'équipe et de rebelles. Donc si je suis ta logique, les bons tireurs vont en haut pour abattre ceux de l'étage et ceux d'en bas, tandis que ceux d'en bas s'occupent seulement de tuer ceux de leur étage, donc c'est pour cela que c'est les moins bons tireurs qui y vont. C'est bien ça ?

-Exactement. Aller, on bouge ! Gayanne, Aiden, faites le tour pour prendre les derniers ennemis par derrière, Rivaille et moi, nous allons prendre les derniers gardes par devant, c'est clair ?

-Aye !

-Bien ! On se rejoint à l'endroit où se trouve les derniers gardes alors. »

Et sur cet acquiescement, Gayanne et Aiden partirent à la rencontre des gardes restants tandis que Magalie fit signe à Rivaille de la suivre discrètement, ce qu'il fit. Ils iraient aider l'équipe d'Aglaé après.

Ils approchaient, droit devants eux, Rivaille et Magalie trouvèrent les deux gardes manquants sur la liste de mort de l'étage. Ils s'étaient cachés derrière un mur et attendirent le signe comme quoi les deux autres étaient arrivés. Au bout de quelques secondes, une pièce tinta, provocant la curiosité d'un des gardes qui s'avança vers le bruit. C'était le signe ! Pendant que le premier garde était arrivé, le deuxième, lui, restait droit comme un piquet, attendant toute forme de danger. Soudainement, un tir se fit entendre et le garde curieux se redressa, mais il fut trop tard car à peine était-il debout qu'un homme brun avec un sourire mystique lui faisait face le pointant avec son arme, pendant que derrière lui, un autre brun, plus petit, couteau en main, lui sauta dessus et lui trancha la gorge. Pendant ce temps, Magalie et Aiden eurent le temps d'immobiliser l'autre garde et de le ligoter comme un gigot alors que celui-ci se débattait comme un fauve. Rivaille regarda alors son travail et celui des cousins et les questionnas du regard.

« Bah quoi ? Fit Magalie. Il faut bien des prisonniers pour faire pression non ?

-Hum….Fit simplement Rivaille, pas tellement convaincu. »

Puis, le brun regarda l'autre étage et pris en considération le groupe d'Aglaé.

« Dis-moi Magalie, si c'est censé être les bons tireurs ceux qui sont aux étages supérieur. Comment se fait-il que certains membres de mon escouade soit avec Aglaé sachant qu'ils sachent à peine se servir d'une arme à feu et surtout CELUI-CI.

-Hé bien, il faut bien apprendre ! Et quoi de mieux que le terrain pour ça ?!

-Je ne suis pas sûre que t'es méthodes d'enseignement soit très bonne….

-Allez, assez discuté ! Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton grave, perdant son petit sourire en coin. Franny et son équipe nous attendent ! On doit se dépêcher de rejoindre Aglaé ! »

Et sur ces mots, ils partirent en direction de l'étage du dessous à petits pas pressés, armes à la main.

 **Equipe d'Aglaé :**

« Putain Eren ! Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fous, avance ! Murmura Aglaé d'un ton rageur.

-Je fais ce que je peux, je te rappelle que je ne suis pas habitué à ce genre de truc. Répondit Eren.

-Je sais mais fait un effort bon sang. »

Aglaé venait de changer de mur et commençait à en avoir marre qu'Eren traine la patte. Décidément, mis à part tuer des titans, ces soldats étaient des bons à rien, en plus, ils ne savaient même pas se cacher normalement, à croire qu'un mur en ruine n'arrivait pas à les cacher et qu'ils ne pouvaient être discret qu'avec leur équipement. Aglaé grogna, le moment n'était pas le mieux choisit pour s'énerver. Devant eux, une dizaine de soldats patientait sagement, attendant qu'un ennemi se montre ne se doutant pas que l'équipe était juste sous leurs yeux. Aglaé évaluait calmement la situation. Les ennemis n'étaient pas positionnés de façon à ce qu'elle puisse tous les avoir. De plus, il n'y avait qu'Antonin et Clyde qui faisait partis de son autre équipe et qui savaient bien manier les armes à feux. Bon, Mikasa se débrouillait bien aussi mais ce n'était pas à quatre qu'ils pourraient tous les avoir, bien qu'ils soient peu, les gardes étaient placés de tel manière que s'ils ne mourraient pas tous en même temps, l'équipe serait perdu, l'équipe se trouvant juste contre un mur, empêchant toute fuite. De plus, ils étaient séparés de telle sorte qu'on ne pouvait pas les avoir tous d'un coup. Ah ! Maudite Magalie ! Pourquoi lui avait-elle mit ses boulets qui ne savent utiliser que des lames et des câbles ?!

« Attendez….Des lames et des câbles ?

-Aglaé ?

-Mais oui, c'est ça ! Attends deux secondes. »

Elle regarda leur emplacement. Leur mur se trouvait face au centre. A leur gauche des gardes qui se tenaient près au combat et à leur droite, les mêmes gardes. S'ils tiraient sur ceux du centre, ils étaient perdus et si à l'inverse, ils tiraient sur les côtés, ils seraient perdus aussi. Mais, pas si on s'occupe de tous en même temps, bien que cela soit impossible avec le niveau d'utilisation des armes à feu des soldats présents. Mais, s'ils n'utilisaient pas les armes à feu ? Au moment où elle aller donner ses ordres, Aglaé entendis des coups de feux provenant de la cage d'escalier menant à leur étage. C'était le moment ! Elle se tourna vers Eren, Mikasa et Armin, un sourire triomphant peint sur les lèvres pendant que ceux-ci la regardait avec une pointe de peur dans le regard. Qu'avait-elle encore bien pu inventer cette fois-ci ?

« Bien. Eren et Armin, vous allez bien m'écouter et faire ce que je vous dis à la lettre, OK ?

-Ouais. Répondirent-ils dans un murmure.

-Vu qu'Eren est vraiment une merde au tir.

-Hé.

-Oui, tu l'ais et encore, je suis gentille quand je dis une merde. Bon, puisqu'Eren est aussi con et maladroit qu'une poule au point qu'il ne puisse pas tenir une arme à feu j'espère au moins qu'il est doué pour trancher. Eren, Armin je veux que chacun d'entre vous deux aille dans un côté pour abattre les gardes de gauche et de droites.

-Et comment tu veux qu'on fasse ça ? Demanda Eren.

-C'est très simple, tu vois les poutres et les cloisons restantes ? Hé bien, je veux que tu t'y accroche avec les câbles de ton équipement tridimensionnel et que tu leur tranche la gorge au passage. Tu iras du côté gauche et Armin prendra le côté droit et fera de même. Est-ce que j'ai été assez claire ?

-Oui. Dit Eren avec sérieux.

-Je ferais de mon mieux ajouta Armin, un sourire nerveux aux lèvres.

-Mais toi et les autres, vous allez faire quoi ? Questionna Eren.

-On butte ceux qui sont devant avec les fusils. »

Soudainement, les coups de feu cessaient dans les escaliers et des pas se firent entendre, signe que quelqu'un approchait.

« Allez ! C'est partit ! »

Eren fit un hochement de tête et s'élança du côté gauche tandis qu'Armin allait du côté droit. Ils plantèrent les grappins de l'équipement dans les cloisons, attirant l'attention de tous les gardes, et s'élancèrent droits sur les gardes, lames en main, prêtes à trancher. Eren rencontra un premier garde qu'il tua sans que personne ne s'en rende compte en coupant sa gorge. Il se réceptionna contre la poutre avant de changer de direction et de s'agripper au mur de derrière et de s'élancer, tranchant les deux dernières gorges de son côté à une vitesse éclair. Il finit en même temps qu'Armin. Ils tournèrent tous deux la tête et s'aperçurent que les derniers gardes les pointaient avec leurs armes. Au moment où les gardes allaient tirer ce furent d'autres coups de feu qui se firent entendre et les derniers gardes tombèrent à terre, tués par le reste de l'équipe d'Aglaé, qui était plutôt fière de son plan.

Eren et Armin rejoignirent le groupe et au moment où Aglaé allait parler, Des bruits de pas rapide se firent derrière eux. D'un mouvement rapide et instinctif, Aglaé pointa son arme vers les nouveaux venus qui firent de même. Une seconde, puis une minuta passa avant que chacun des deux groupes ne rangent son arme, soulagés.

« Putain, Magalie ! Tu m'as foutue une de ces frousses !

-Désolé, désolé ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous ayez finis si tôt.

-Moi non plus d'ailleurs. »

Dans un souffle commun, ils se scrutèrent pour voir si personne n'était blessé et découvrir avec une agréable surprise que ce n'était pas le cas. Puis, Aglaé tomba nez à nez avec le garde que Magalie venait de jeter à terre sans ménagement, tel un vieux sac à patate.

« C'est quoi ça ? Demanda Aglaé, l'air dégouté.

-Un otage. Répondit le plus simplement du monde Magalie.

-Dis, s'il ne répond pas à ce qu'on lui demande, ou même s'il ne se montre pas coopératif. J'aurais le droit de le torturer un peu.

-Oui, si ça te chante.

-C'est vrai ?!

-Hum !

-Cool ! S'extasia l'enfant devant le garde, comme si elle avait devant elle le plus beau de tous les cadeaux de noël.

-Vous êtes tarées ! Répliqua alors Rivaille tout en se pinçant le nez, se demandant encore ce qu'il faisait là.

-A-Aye….Répliquèrent Eren et Armin avec une peur panique dans leur voix se faisant tremblante »

Ce sera donc sur ces bonnes paroles que tout le groupe se mit en chemin pour rejoindre le groupe d'Aurore qui venait à peine de finir tout les gardes au moment de leur arrivée.

Magalie fut contente de constater qu'aucun de ses membres ne sois blessé et les soldats retrouvèrent Sacha, Connie, Jean, Hanji et Erwin complètement épuisés du au monde fou de garde qui se trouvait en bas. D'ailleurs, tout le groupe d'Aurore était à bout de souffle, les ennemis s'étaient faits très nombreux, plus d'une petite quarantaine et cela relevait du miracle que personne ne soit blessé. Enfin, c'était une assez bonne chose au final. Puis, d'un commun accord, tous prirent le chemin du sous-sol, bien décidé à libérer Franny et l'équipe. Ils avaient descendu les escaliers tels des félins chassant leur proie. La porte menant aux prisons se trouvait juste devant eux, se dressant fièrement. Magalie l'ouvrit après un hochement de tête commun et en un cliquetis, toutes les armes étaient prêtes à tirer. La porte claqua et s'ouvrit sur un noir complet. Magalie sortit alors un petit paquet d'allumette et s'empressa d'en gratter une. Elle fit un bref tour des lieux sur place grâce à sa lumière de fortune et trouva une torche pour son plus grand bonheur. Elle alluma celle-ci et demanda à tout le monde de la suivre. Ils marchaient tout à pas de loups, et arrivèrent assez vite devant une porte de bois épaisse. Un interstice laissait filtrer de la lumière. Des bruits de soldats riant de façon grave s'élevaient de la pièce et des plaintes de jeunes se faisaient entendre, surtout des femmes. D'un mouvement de tête, Magalie donna l'ordre à son équipe de se placer à sa gauche et à sa droite. Ils rentreraient après elle. Aglaé la rejoint pour lancer l'assaut. Un hochement de tête et la porte fut tombée. Les soldats n'eurent pas le temps de se préparer à l'attaque, bien trop occupé à boire et à emmerder de pauvres prisonniers apeurés. Une fois Magalie et Aglaé entrée ainsi que les premiers coups de feu donnés, tout le reste de l'équipe entra.

Dans le fond à droite de la pièce qui venait d'être prise, une femme regardait avec haine les soldats. Elle n'arrivait pas à apercevoir qui était leurs mystérieux sauveurs, mais elle eut une petite idée. Soudainement, d'autres coups de feu et des cris se firent entendre. Deux femmes demandaient aux soldats de se mettre à genoux sans discuter où ils se prendront une balle dans le crâne. La prisonnière se tourna vers ses coéquipiers qui restaient à l'écoute, elle leur expliqua alors qu'elle n'arrivait pas à voir qui était les inconnus mais que leur voix lui disait quelque chose d'extrêmement familier. Elle voulu crier pour donner leur positon lorsque les deux inconnus demandèrent où elle et ses compères étaient, mais la fatigue et sa blessure au ventre l'en empêchait. Elle se tourna vers son équipe qui n'était pas non plus en état d'émettre un seul cri. Puis, elle entendit de nouveau ces deux voix et les reconnus instantanément. Elle se tourna vers se équipiers et leur murmura de qui il s'agissait, le faisant sourire de pur bonheur. Alors elle avait tenu parole et ne les avaient pas oublié finalement. Puis, la jeune femme entendit une voix masculine qu'elle était loin de connaître s'élever et dire d'une façon quelque peu mal à l'aise qu'il croyait discerner une ouverture dans le mur dans l'ombre. _**Non, le mur n'est pas dans l'ombre gamin.**_ Se dit la femme. _**C'est juste que les prisons soient jetées dans l'ombre, donnant l'impression que c'est un mur.**_ Puis, la voix de leur sauveuse se fit entendre de nouveaux et demanda au jeune homme curieux surement de prendre la torche et de vérifier ça. Il eu semblé acquiescer car des bruits de pas approchant et une fine lumière arrivèrent dans la direction des prisonniers, pendant que des tris surgissaient, faisant signe aux détenus que les soldats furent tous tués au complet.

Plus les bruits de pas se rapprochaient et plus la chaleur du feu sur la torche et la lumière que cela provoquait se faisaient présente. Puis, soudainement, devant eux se trouvait un jeune garçon aux cheveux châtains et aux grands yeux vers turquoise. La jeune femme le regarda de haut en bas et arqua un sourcil. Ce gamin, il ne lui disait rien, elle ne savait si elle devait lui faire confiance ou non et pour une raison inconnue, elle se persuada qu'il était du côté ennemi et avait réglé son compte à celui qui devait normalement venir les chercher.

« T'es qui toi ? Demanda-t-elle méfiante.

-Euh….Eren des bataillons….D'explo….Ration….

-Tu m'en diras tant. Et tu l'as eu comment celui qui devait venir nous chercher hein ?! C'est bizarre mais j'ai jamais vu ta gueule au par avant. Tu sors d'où gamin ? T'es du côté ennemi, c'est ça ?!

-Excusez-moi mais je ne voix pas de quoi vous parlez. Magalie m'a juste donnée la torche pour que je voix si oui ou non il y avait bien un passage qui menait aux prisons par ici. Dit Eren sûr de lui et quelque peu impressionné par la blessée qu'il venait de laisser bouche bée ainsi que se coéquipiers qui ricanèrent.

-Ah….

-Si vous pouviez me dire si vous avez aperçu les clefs et où elles se trouvent, ça m'aiderais beaucoup.

-Ouais gamin, je les ai aperçus. Elles sont accrochées à un crochet juste derrière toi.

-Super ! S'exclama le soldat en attrapant les clefs qui se trouvaient en effet derrière lui. Je les ai. »

Puis, il s'avança d'un pas rapide vers la porte de la prison et l'ouvrit avec hâte. La jeune femme allait le remercier et lui poser quelques questions mais une voix grave la prit de court et c'est tant bien que mal qu'elle attrapa le fusil d'Eren et qu'elle courut du mieux qu'elle put en direction de la source du bruit empêchant son sang de couler (enfin, tentant d'empêcher son sang de couler).

« Ha ! Ha ! Tu pensais pouvoir t'enfuir sale garce ?! Dit une voix rauque derrière Magalie. Si l'un d'entre vous braque son arme sur moi, je fais sauter la cervelle de la jolie demoiselle. »

Merde ! Fut la seule pensée qu'obtient Magalie. Elle ne perdait pas son équipe des yeux, ne se retournant pas pour voir agresseur. Les membres de l'équipe n'osaient braquer leur arme sur cet horrible soldat bien gras. Il ricana de sa voix rauque et son haleine putride touchait le cou de Magalie qui retint un son remplit de pur dégout. Il commençait à appuyer sur la détente en rigolant sous les regards perdu des rebelles qui ne savaient à première vu pas comment réagir. Enfin, c'est ce que pensait le garde car il ne faisait attention aux regards stoïques et calmes des rebelles, nullement effrayé. Il ne fit même pas attention au large sourire moqueur de Joyce qui avait les mains dans les poches à ce moment précis.

« La prochaine fois, dit Magalie en le regardant du coin de l'œil. Fais attention à ton entourage. Puis, il se fit descendre par une balle fusant de la pièce dans l'ombre. »

Sur le chambrelan de la porte d'entrée de la pièce, une jeune femme s'y accrochait désespérément, le souffle cour, une main tenant son ventre en sang. Puis, elle se fit retenir de justesse par Magalie alors qu'elle allait heurter le sol. Celle-ci l'allongea délicatement et lui dit que tout allait bien se passer.

« Tu penses pouvoir t'en sortir ? Demanda Aglaé septique.

-Evidemment, personne ne peut me venir à bout.

-Tant mieux alors. Souris Magalie. Mais il faut te faire un bandage et vite. Elle se tourna vers la scientifique. Clyde, tu lui fais un bandage ?

-Bien sûr ! Dit le concerné, bandage en main.

-Franny, où se trouve le reste de ton équipe ?

-Ils sont restés dans la prison. La plupart son enchaînez et Matt ne peux plus bouger. On a été obligé de le couché sur notre seul lit.

-Très bien. Le reste peu bougé ?

-Sans leurs chaînes, ça devrait bien fonctionner.

-Il faut le leur enlever alors.

-Oh, le petit jeune s'en sort plutôt bien. C'est quoi son non déjà ? Il me l'a dit pourtant….

-Eren ? Proposa une brune dans l'assemblée.

-Merci ! Eren, c'est ça. Il est en train d'enlever les chaînes. D'ailleurs, je pense que tu as deux-trois trucs à me dire toi. »

Magalie eue un léger rire et lâcha Franny. Puis, elle voulu demander à son équipe de la suivre vers les prisons, mais Eren la pris de court, amenant le corps d'un homme mal en point. Il le coucha auprès de Franny pendant que celui-ci le remerciait. Puis, le jeune soldat informa Magalie que certains prisonniers n'arrivaient pas à sortir et qu'il lui faudrait un peu d'aide. Magalie hocha la tête et le suivit, avec à sa suite, le bataillon, Aglaé et Aurore. Ils arrivèrent rapidement vers le cachot et délivrèrent à une vitesse folle les derniers prisonniers qui se dépêchaient de rejoindre Franny et les autres membres. Magalie se préparait à partir mais Rivaille lui dit qu'il pensait voir quelque chose bouger dans le fond. La chef lui répondit alors de vérifier et de les rejoindre après dans la salle principale. Ils avaient trouvés des prisonniers inconnus en arrivant et elle voulait leur poser quelques questions. Le caporal ne fit rien pour lui répondre et entra à la place dans la cage de fer.

En effet, il n'avait pas eu tort car un petit bruit de chaîne lui fit comprendre que quelqu'un était encore attaché. Il s'avança avec prudence de cette personne et trouva avec effroi ce que c'était. Il fut choqué de voir une si petite chose ici. Comment avait-elle atterrit ici ?

Un peu plus tard, après avoir posé toutes les questions et avoirs eue toutes les réponses qu'elle voulait, Magalie nota que le caporal était toujours absent. Et c'est au moment où elle partait le chercher que Rivaille arriva dans la pièce, tenant visiblement une petite chose dans ses bras qui s'agrippait fermement à sa chemise et à sa cravate. L'équipe vint vers lui et sa trouvaille qu'il ne voulait visiblement pas mettre à terre et surtout qu'il ne pouvait pas mettre à terre tant la petite chose ne voulait le lâcher. Magalie se posta en face de lui et constata avec surprise qu'il s'agissait d'un enfant qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ans. Elle ne pouvait voir sa bouille mais elle contemplait ses longs cheveux de jais assez sales. Dans son cerveau, une lumière s'alluma. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il était mort il y a de ça deux semaines. Comment la petite aurait-elle survécu ? Elle n'avait pas eue de nouvelle d'elle depuis la mort de son père. Et alors qu'elle essayait en vain de se convaincre qu'elle avait tort, elle croisa le regard couleur fauve de l'enfant. Et à ce moment là, elle comprit. Elle sortit une fine et petite couverture bleue de son sac où il y avait inscrit le prénom :

 **Amandine** **.** Magalie tendis la couverture en direction de la petite qui s'empressa de la prendre et de la serrer avec un tendre sourire sur, le visage sur son cœur. Magalie n'en revenait définitivement pas. Alors elle était en vie ! La fille d'Emie et d'Ach était en vie. Elle prit délicatement l'enfant dans ses bras sous les yeux protecteurs des rebelles qui connaissaient l'enfant et ceux perdus des soldats qui n'y comprenaient rien. Magalie serra avec délicatesse l'enfant, la berçant un peu tout en acceptant que ses larmes coulent sous les regards plus qu'inquiets des soldats qui n'y comprenaient rien à rien.

« Bon retour parmi-nous Amandine. »

 **Deux semaines avant :**

Dans un jardin en fleur, une jeune rousse aux cheveux cuivrés ramassait une plante, l'air rêveuse et perdue devant un lac : elle attendait quelqu'un, ou plutôt, quelques uns. Elle espérait qu'il tiendrait sa promesse et arriverait le plus tard possible mais malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas. Car, auprès d'elle, se trouvait Ach, debout, la tête basse, lui demandant pardon.

« Tu es conscient qu'il est trop tôt et que tu ne devrais pas être ici n'est-ce pas ?

-Je suis, tellement désolé….Je n'aurais pas pu la protéger jusqu'au bout.

-Ce n'est rien, tu as fait de ton mieux. Vient t'assoir auprès de moi. Regarde, d'ici, dit-elle en désignant le lac. On peut la voir. »

En effet, il put l'apercevoir pleurer sur son corps sans vie et se faire attraper par des gardes riant aux éclats avant d'être enchaînées et enfermées comme un vulgaire animal, la faisant pleurer de plus belle. La pauvre, elle n'avait que quatre ans. Elle ne comprenait rien à ce qui lui arrivait. Mais c'est parents, du haut des cieux, ne la quittait pas des yeux. Ils l'accompagneraient partout où elle irait. Que se soit dans ses peines ou dans ses joies, ils seront là, veillant sur elle et l'attendant de pied ferme.

« Nous sommes-là, Amandine. »

A suivre….


	7. Amandine

Les ailes de la rébellion : chapitre 6 :

Amandine :

Ses larmes inondaient son visage sous les regards perdus des soldats qui ne comprenaient pas la réaction de la chef à la vue de l'enfant. Ce monde était-il si horrible pour pleurer à la vue d'un simple gosse ? Ils n'en savaient rien. Mais leur trouble se faisait encore plus grand lorsqu'ils voyaient les sourires tendres de Gayanne, Aiden, Franny et de leurs équipes respectives. Le pire dans cette histoire était surement le regard doux et l'étirement de lèvre chaleureux qu'Aglaé portait à l'enfant, étonnant plus d'un. Et puis surtout, les gestes de Magalie et ses mots étaient des plus étranges. Elle souhaitait un bon retour à cette gamine qui ne devait même pas avoir quatre ans et juste avant, elle venait de lui donner une couverture bleue que la petite s'était empressée de prendre dans ses bras et de serrer fort contre elle.

Puis, comme rattrapée par la réalité, Magalie reposa l'enfant dans les bras de Rivaille qui grogna quelque peu en réceptionnant l'enfant sous l'indifférence total de la dirigeante, qui commençait déjà à donner de nouveaux ordres.

« Bien ! Franny, je suppose que tu ne peux pas marcher et qu'il va falloir te porter ainsi que ton coéquipier que l'on a couché. Je voudrais donc qu'une équipe se charge de porter les blessés ne pouvant pas marcher. Tous le reste, je veux que vous veniez avec moi pour « nettoyer » les alentours si besoin et de repérer le chemin le plus sûr pour rentrer. Alors, je voudrais que viennent avec moi : L'équipe de Gayanne et d'Aiden, certains membres valides de l'équipe de Franny et les soldats du bataillon mis à part Rivaille.

-Et je pourrais savoir pourquoi je suis mis à l'écart ? Grogne-t-il.

-Tu as vu ce que tu as dans les bras ? Répondit Magalie avec toute l'évidence du monde.

-Oui, une gosse. Et alors ? Je peux aussi très bien la déposer ici ou la confier à l'un des blessés. Il s'en occupera forcément mieux que moi après tout. »

Puis, accompagnant les gestes aux paroles, il déposa la petite dans les bras du membre de l'équipe de Franny qui était coché. Le rebelle le pris alors avec un fin sourire peiné et observa la petite qui le fixait avec dans les yeux, une émotion indéchiffrable. Puis, pensant que tout allait bien, Magalie acquiesça et invita tout le monde à sa suite, Rivaille leur emboitant le pas. Mais, contre toute attente, lorsque Rivaille allait passer le pas de la porte, une petite voix fluette et pleine de larme se fit entendre.

« Pars pas…. »

Ce à quoi s'ensuivit un sanglot qui pouvait déchirer n'importe quel cœur de pierre. Ne comprenant la situation, toute l'équipe que dirigeait Magalie se rua vers la petite qui, même à leur contact pleurait en tendant les bras vers le soldat en face d'elle : Rivaille. Tous regardèrent alors l'intéressé qui se décala du champ de vision de la petite, laissant ainsi Eren en face d'elle, pour voir si elle le voulait lui ou si elle souhaitait un simple réconfort. L'enfant grogna alors lorsque ses yeux baignés de larmes rencontrèrent ceux d'Eren et elle baissa les bras, ses pleurs redoublant alors. Soudainement, Magalie se plaça devant elle, l'étonnant, ce qui la calma un instant avant qu'elle ne reprenne ses plaintes. La chef des rebelles la prise dans ses bras et tendis la petite au caporal qui n'eut d'autre choix que de prendre le paquet non sans un grognement de sa part. Il ne savait si ça allait la calmer et en doutait franchement, après tout, pourquoi la petite le voudrait lui et pas l'un des rebelles ? Surtout qu'ils semblaient la connaître. Mais, contre toute attente, elle cessa de pleurer au contact des bras du caporal et recroquevilla sur elle-même, serrant sa couverture bleue contre elle et pourtant son pousse à la bouche. Puis, dans un soupir, elle s'endormie dans les bras du noiraud sous la surprise générale. C'est alors que, bien qu'assez sonnée et attendrie devant la scène, Magalie sourit de façon victorieuse et un peu moqueuse avant de s'exclamer.

« Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit qu'il fallait que tu restes ici pour surveiller la petite. Bon, je te confie le paquet et les blessés, je te fais confiance, tu ne nous suis pas, compris ?

-Tch ! Ouais, ça va, je vais m'en occuper. Mais je te préviens, je ne le ferais qu'une seule fois. Il est hors de question que cette petite me colle partout où je vais. C'est clair ?

-Oui, oui. Très clair mon caporal. Rit-elle tout en faisant signe à son équipe de la suivre. Allez les gars ! On doit vérifier les alentours avant de partir ! Au fait Rivaille….Jettes un œil sur l'otage et fait bien attention à ce qu'il ne s'en aille pas. D'accord ?

-Hum. Fit-il simplement. »

Puis, d'un hochement de tête entendu, elle amena son équipe à l'extérieure du sous sol pour remonter les étages du bâtiment. Ils arrivèrent rapidement au premier étage et ils se regroupèrent en un gros tas, attendant patiemment les ordres de Magalie pour les rebelles et ceux du commandant pour les soldats, bien qu'il suive les propositions de la violette. La leader fit trois groupe, un à chaque étages de la bâtisse. Elle laisse les restants de l'équipe de Franny et celle d'Aglaé ensemble, puis elle partira avec une partie des soldats, c'est-à-dire Erwin et Hanji et est suivie aussi part son cousin Aiden. Le reste de l'escouade sera quand à lui, en compagnie de Gayanne.

Du côté d'Aglaé et de l'équipe qui lui fut attribué, tout se passa vite et bien. Les rebelles se dépêchaient de passer par-dessus les corps des gardes inertes et de passer de murs en murs en prévention d'une quelconque attaque qui ne vint pas, pour le soulagement et le bonheur de tous. La petite rebelle le signala donc au reste de l'équipe grasse au canon de son fusil qui présentait des reflets sur les murs au contact d'un peu de lumière produit grâce à une petite bougie.

Une fois le signalement vu, Magalie donna l'ordre à son groupe d'avancer à pas de loups. A ses côté, Erwin et Hanji posaient quelque questions à la chef, lui demandant notamment qui était la petite, ce à quoi elle répondait d'abord par un mutisme puis par une petite phrase leur disant qu'ils sauraient tout en temps et en heure, mais que pour le moment, le temps n'y était pas et qu'ils devaient inspecter les lieux rapidement. Puis, Magalie se colla contre le mur derrière lequel ils étaient cachés et de laissa dépasser que le canon de son fusil, parée à tirer sur l'ennemi en face d'eux qui ne les avaient visiblement pas remarqué. Magalie en profita, lui tirant dessus avant même qu'il n'est le temps de comprendre qu'il était visé. Le corps de l'homme tomba donc au sol sous un son lourd et sourd, prouvant au groupe qu'il était mort. Tous sur leur garde, ils finirent leur tour en tuant le deuxième et dernier garde de l'étage. Puis, ils envoyèrent le signal de lumière à l'étage du dessous.

« Ca doit être bon. » Dit Gayanne en répondant au signal de Magalie par le même, lui indiquant qu'ils avaient eux aussi finit, étant dans la même situation. Il jeta un regard furtif à ceux qui l'accompagnaient et remarqua assez rapidement la sensation de malaise des soldats qui l'accompagnait. Il eue un léger sourire avant de leur dire de se détendre un peu.

« Vous ne devriez pas être aussi tendu, c'est mauvais pour la santé vous savez ? Plaisanta-t-il pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère. »

Ce à quoi Eren répondit par un faible rire mal assuré, visiblement, il ne se sentait vraiment pas à sa place ici. Puis, comprenant que l'escouade avec laquelle il était restait extrêmement tendue, Gayanne tenta de les calmer en parlant un peu avec eux tout en continuant leur chemin pour retrouver les autres au sous-sol.

« Je comprends….Souffla-t-il.

-Quoi donc ? Demanda Eren perplexe par cette phrase si soudaine.

-Vous ne devez vraiment pas vous sentir à votre place. De plus, on vous donne des missions et l'on vous demande de nous aider alors que vous ne savez même pas si on vous fait confiance et inversement.

-Ah….C'est donc pour ça que tu nous dis ça…. Pensa Jean à haute voix.

-Pourquoi, il y a une autre raison qui vous pousse à rester dans le mutisme le plus totale et être aussi tendu que des câbles ?

-Eh bien…. Commença Armin.

-Si on prend le fait que nous somme plus habitués à tuer des titans que des humains….Continua Connie.

-Et que l'on est habituellement du côté de l'armée…. Suivit Sacha.

-On peut comprendre que l'on reste silencieux et que l'on soit tendus alors qu'on suit des rebelles qui veulent renverser le royaume. De plus, des rebelles que l'on a jamais vu et dont l'on ne connaissait même pas l'existence au paravent et ce dans des murs que l'on a jamais vu. Et pour combler le tout, nous devons tuer des soldats. Finit Jean d'une traite.

-Hum, je vois….Fit Gayanne dans ses pensées. Vous savez, j'étais comme vous lorsque je suis arrivé ici. J'étais dérouté, mais Magalie m'a tendue les bras et m'a donnée une raison de vivre en me faisant entrer dans la rébellion. Continua-t-il visiblement encré dans ses pensées, un sourire léger peint sur le visage.

-C'est-à-dire ? Fit Eren, d'un coup curieux, le poussant à continuer. »

Gayanne rit un peu pour toute réponse et balaya la pièce de ses yeux couleurs nuit. Il replaça une de ses mèches châtain rebelle derrière son oreille et leur dit qu'il leur racontera tout lorsqu'il aurait plus de temps et surtout dans un endroit plus calme et plus sur. Pour le moment, ils devaient rentrer au plus vite au repère avant que des gardes n'arrivent pour les éliminer.

Rivaille attendait sagement que l'équipe d'éclaireur ne reviennent avec la petite qui s'accrochait fermement à sa chemise, dormant à point fermée. Le caporal soupira longuement avant de s'assoir sur le banc en prenant garde à ne pas blessé plus que ça celui qui était couché sur celui-ci. Il passa ensuite une main las dans les cheveux de la petite en la sentant bouger un peu. Puis, perdu dans le vague, il se remémorait les actions faites dans la même journée. D'un coup, il se demanda quel temps il faisait dehors et si la nuit était tombée. C'est comme si en l'espace de deux heures il avait perdu la notion du temps, égaré entre ses songes et le décor à la lumière faible qui se présentait devant lui. Il souffla légèrement et sentit du mouvement derrière lui tout en entendant un grognement. Il se retourna et percuta de ses prunelles grises celles émeraude du blessé. Il observait le caporal depuis qu'il avait l'enfant dans les bras. Il laissait ses mèches noires recouvrir un peu son visage, ne cherchant aucunement à les enlever, n'en ayant pas la force. Il restait concentré sur le brun, comme si quelque chose de spécial était en train de se passer et que cela restait invisible aux yeux de Rivaille. Celui-ci, perplexe quand au regard quelque peu oppressant et accentué que le noiraud lui lançait lui demanda ce qui le tracassait, ce à quoi l'homme répondit simplement en souriant, un léger rire meurtrie accompagnant ses paroles.

« Tu lui ressemble….Dit-il dans le vague.

-Qui ça ? Demanda le caporal de sa voix grave en haussant un sourcil.

-Au défunt père de la petite. Lui répondit une voix provenant d'un des coins de la pièce.

-Franny ? Questionna alors le blessé comme pour lui demander si elle en était sûre.

-T'en fais pas Len, il a bien droit de savoir.

-Savoir quoi ?

-Rien de trop spécial mis à part que les parents de la gamine sont morts. Sa mère il y a deux ans et son père il y a deux semaines. Mais si tu veux en savoir plus sur eux, t'a qu'à demander à Magalie, elle en saura plus que moi. Après tout, ils étaient ses potes les plus proches. »

Elle voulu ajouter quelque chose mais sa plaie au ventre la rappela à l'ordre, lui lançant une douleur lancinante. Elle se ravisa donc, enserrant sa prise contre son flanc et sourit quelque peu après avoir dégagée son visage de sa crinière blonde. Elle attendait comme tout le monde ici le groupe d'éclaireur avec hâte. Ils n'en pouvaient plus d'être ici et tous voulaient rentrer à la base pour se soigner ou se reposer. Ils en avaient grandement besoin. Puis, au moment où il allait repartir dans se pensées, Rivaille sentit la petite chose contre son torse bouger un peu. Il abaissa son regard sur sa chemise et vit l'enfant ouvrir avec peine ses doux yeux fauves. Elle baya doucement, de faisant aucun bruit et serra sa couverture bleue un peu plus contre elle. Puis, sentant un regard lui brûler le dessus de la tête, elle releva ses petits yeux vers les prunelles de Rivaille qu'elle rencontra brièvement, détournant ses yeux, intimidée par l'aura de son protecteur du moment qui n'avait pas envie de l'être. Elle ravisa donc toute tentative et se rendormie aussitôt, beaucoup trop fatiguée, n'ayant surement passé aucune bonne nuit pendant un peu plus de deux semaines.

Rivaille fit claquer sa langue contre son palais tout en fixant la porte. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien foutre bon sang ? Il grogna un peu, faisant sourire le blessé qui devinait bien que le caporal n'avait pas pour habitude d'attendre mais plutôt d'agir. Il voulu ajouter quelque chose mais des pas l'interrompit dans sa tentative.

« Bon ! La voie est libre ! Présenta Magalie accompagnée de son équipe et assez fière d'elle.

-Enfin ! Cria Franny au bord de l'énervement, sifflant son impatience.

-Tu n'aurais pas pu faire plus long encore ? On a à peine attendus. Se plaignit Len d'humeur sarcastique.

-Franchement Magalie, c'est toi ou ton équipe qui ont retardés tout le monde ? Se fit entendre une voix dans l'assemblée.

-C'est Magalie. Dit Aglaé, mon équipe était prête en peu de temps, il n'y avait personne à notre étage.

C'est Magalie. Suivit Gayanne. On était déjà prêt lorsque Magalie nous a envoyée le signal.

-La prochaine fois, je viens. Histoire de te foutre un coup de pied dans le cul pour te faire avancer plus vite. Fulmina Rivaille, ce qui provoqua un rire entendu venant de l'équipe de Franny qui ne put d'ailleurs s'empêcher de commenter.

-Je suis d'accord avec lui ! C'est vrai qu'il t'en faudrait des coups de pieds au cul !

-Bon, ça va, j'ai compris. Souffla Magalie dépitée car son effet venait d'être complètement gâché par les gens présents. Si vous avez d'autres remarques comme celle-ci, je vous prierait des les graders pour vous. Dit-elle en s'approchant de Franny qui ne manqua pas une occasion pour plaisanter.

-Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais. Sourit-elle de façon purement provocante.

-Ha ! Ha ! Très drôle ! Bon, si personne n'a de commentaire à faire, on peut y aller !

-Si tu n'aimes pas les commentaires, tu n'as qu'à aller plus vite. Fit remarquer Rivaille à la grande peine de la chef qui avait du mal à contenir sa colère envers ses coéquipiers qui de un, brisaient ses entrées et de deux, osaient lui faire des remarques alors qu'elle essayaient de faire tout son possible pour les protéger.

-Bon ! On peut enfin y aller ou quelqu'un à encore un truc à dire ?! Elle avait haussée le ton, visiblement sur les nerfs, provocant le silence général. Elle hocha alors la tête et commença à partir.

-On rentre quand à la maison ? J'ai faim ! »

Tous se turent et regardèrent la petite dans les bras de Rivaille qui avait un air sérieux planté sur sa petite bouille d'ange aux grosses joues. Ce à quoi Franny répondit en explosant de rire, suivie d'Aglaé qui firent remarquer une nouvelle fois à Magalie qu'elle était tellement lente que même la petite perdait patience. En colère, Magalie partit suivie de l'équipe.

Les valides aidèrent les blessés à monter dans la charrette prise à cet effet et placée sous la direction de Magalie, devant le bâtiment. La chef avait placée son cheval au devant de la dite charrette pour qu'il puisse la tirer facilement. Magalie monta sur son cheval et se prépara à partir, lorsque, soulagé de ne plus avoir à porter la petite, Rivaille reposa l'enfant sur le bois du transport, la faisant ainsi pleurer et lever les bras vers lui. La chef lui lança un regard noir et réprobateur, obligeant ainsi le caporal à reprendre l'enfant dans ses bras après avoir grogner et fait claquer sa langue contre son palais. C'est en détournant la tête qu'il vit le regard rieur d'Hanji et celui presque attendrie de son escouade. Il les fusilla de ses yeux gris acier, les faisant se raviser d'un quelconque commentaire et détourner vivement le regard. Il jura intérieurement et siffla de mécontentement d'avoir se petit fardeaux bien handicapant. Soudainement, il entendit un rire moqueur. Et sans avoir besoin de relever la tête vers la source du bruit, il reconnu Aglaé qui passait visiblement un agréable moment à se moquer de lui.

« Alors le soldat caractériel, on se retrouve avec une enfant dans les bras ? Ca fait quoi de jouer la nounou ? »

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de la regarder droit dans les yeux de son air neutre habituel, ne luis montrant ainsi aucun intérêt, la faisant quelque peu rager car elle n'avait pas réussit son coup.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la base au grand soulagement de tous. La nuit venait de tomber depuis plusieurs heures maintenant et les rebelles ainsi que les soldats s'affairaient à installer les couchages pour chaque personne. Une fois les différentes couches placées de part et d'autre du repaire, tous les soldats virent les rebelles se diriger vers le carré d'herbe, éclairé par la lune grâce à l'immense trou au plafond. Ils s'installèrent tous, blessés ou non et se mirent ainsi en un cercle. L'escouade les regardèrent, perplexe et aussi curieux de ce qui allait se passer. Ils semblaient être concentrés, tous silencieux, quand soudain, Magalie les appela.

« Vous faites quoi là-bas ?! Venez nous rejoindre !

-C-comment ? Fit Erwin.

-Poses pas de question ! Venez, c'est tout. Prononça Aglaé, visiblement ennuyée. »

Et c'est ainsi que, sans une parole de plus, toute l'escouade fut installée parmi les rebelles. Erwin et Hanji se retrouvaient entre Franny et Len tandis qu'Eren et Mikasa étaient coincés entre Aglaé et Clyde, un membre dévoué de son équipe. A côté d'Aglaé, Magalie se fit rejoindre par Rivaille qui trainait la petite à bout de bras, elle refusait toujours de lâcher Rivaille, tel un koala à sa branche. Le caporal fut donc un peu obligé de prendre l'enfant sur ses genoux pour le plus grand plaisir de celle-ci. Le reste de l'escouade se retrouvait coincée parmi les restes des équipes d'Aglaé et de Franny, accompagné de Gayanne et d'Aiden qui souriaient paisiblement.

« Bien. Fit Magalie. On est tous là ?

-Ouep ! Répondit Aglaé.

-Parfais. Dans ce cas, commençons. »

Magalie venait de fermer les yeux et d'inspirer et d'expirer à fond puis les rouvris. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Rivaille qui l'observait de son air neutre, un sourcil relevé, visiblement dans l'attente de la suite. La chef sourit puis expliqua que même les rebelles ont besoins de se détendre un peu et qu'ainsi ils se regroupaient généralement en cercle et qu'ils se racontaient leur passé avant d'entrer dans la rébellion, qu'ils se racontaient des histoires faisant peur, pleurer ou même rire. Elle finit par dire simplement que ce moment choisit pour se détendre servait de partage pour leur rappeler qu'ils formaient une équipe et que de temps à autre, il ne faisait pas de mal de tous se retrouver une fois la tempête atténuée ou même passée. Puis, elle eue un léger rire devant l'air curieux d'Eren, Armin, Jean, Connie et Sacha et rigola plus franchement devant l'incompréhension de cette pratique du point de vue d'Erwin et de Rivaille.

« En quelque sorte, cette pratique nous permet de nous retrouver un petit peu. Ca ne vous arrive jamais de vous poser dans un coin et de contempler le ciel avec ses proches, profitant d'un de ces rares instants de délice et de repos ? Nous oui en tout cas.

-Hum….Mais pourquoi est-ce que l'on devrait se joindre à vous ? Demanda Rivaille.

-T'es con ou quoi le nain ?! C'est pour se connaître un peu mieux et pour que vous ne vous sentiez pas seuls, perdue dans votre coin. Expliqua Aglaé à sa manière. »

Ne relevant pas les remarques désobligeantes, Rivaille acquiesça et attendis que l'un d'eux ne commence. Mais il se ravisa bien vite de maintenir sa bouche fermée car aucun son ne sortait de personne. Il comprit qu'aucune paroles ne viendrait des rebelles car, du regard, ils insinuaient que la parole leur revenait à eux seuls et qu'ils attendaient donc qu'ils commencent. Puis, le caporal se tourna vers son escouade qui, en effet, même en ayant compris que la parole leur était donnée, n'osait dire mot. Alors, dans un soupir, Rivaille se contenta de demander, de poser cette question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis sa rencontre avec elle qui ne semblait, vouloir le lâcher sous aucun prétexte, irritant au plus au point notre très cher Rivaille.

« Bon, et si quelqu'un pouvait enfin m'expliquer pourquoi cette gamine n'arrête pas de me coller ?! Demanda-t-il d'un ton sec. »

Un peu abasourdie par la question, Magalie tourna quelque peu la tête sur le côté, se rendant soudainement compte de la présence de l'enfant sur les genoux du soldat. Elle semblait paisible mais nullement endormie. Assise en tailleur, elle regardait le monde autour d'elle et semblait plus particulièrement se concentrer sur les soldats autour d'elle, avec un grand sourire innocent sur le visage.

« Vois-tu….Euh….Ri-….Ro-….Rocaille….Commença Magalie hésitante.

-Rivaille ! S'énerva celui-ci, faisant sursauter la petite sur ses genoux.

\- Oui, c'est ça, Rivaille….Oui, bah ça va hein ! J'ai pas eue le temps d'entendre vos prénoms à tous ! Bon, bref, Rivaille…. Je me suis d'abord dit que tu ne me poserais pas ce genre de question de suite, mais plutôt que tu me demandes qui elle est….

-Justement, c'était prévu pour plus tard.

-OK, je vois….Hé bien, c'est très simple, je pense que c'est tout simplement parce que tu ressembles à son défunt père.

-Comment ça ? Questionna Rivaille, un sourcil relevé, la curiosité visiblement alertée.

-Hé bien, vois-tu….Caporal, il se trouve que ses deux parents sont morts. Sa mère, il y a deux ans et son père, deux semaines. Nous venons à peine de retrouver la petite, ce qui nous prouve que les soldats qui ont kidnappés la petite doivent être aussi ceux qui ont lâchement tués Ach, son père.

-Très bien…. Donc, elle m'associe à un double de son père en quelque sorte ? Souffla-t-il, visiblement las et fatigué par cette possibilité.

-Je n'en sais trop rien….Pour tout te dire, je ne suis sûre de rien, à 100% du moins.

-Mais si vous nous disiez plutôt, qui étaient ses parents. Vous semblez visiblement les connaître. Demanda Erwin, coupant ainsi Rivaille dans sa lancée qui regarda le caporal tel un tueur.

-En effet, ils étaient tous deux des rebelles. Dit-elle d'un ton sûr. Et mes meilleurs amis et fondateurs adjoint de la rébellion….Finit-elle d'un ton triste. »

Rivaille l'observa quelque instants. Elle semblait si soudainement perdue, perdue dans ce qui devait être au vue de ses yeux, un endroit emplis de profonds regrets, de tristesse et d'une once de joie. Oui, Magalie était en ce moment même, plongée dans de profonds souvenirs, tellement profond qu'elle ne voyait ce qui se passait autour d'elle et ne sentait visiblement pas la main qui tentait de la pousser gentiment pour la « réveiller », en quelque sorte. Ce sera la dure voix d'Aglaé qui la fera sortir de ses songes, l'appelant, visiblement inquiète, sa voix étant quelque peu enrouée. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle la voyait comme ça. Mais elle avait toujours eue un peu de peur concernant les aspects de personnalité de sa supérieure.

« Magalie !

-Ce n'est rien ! Je vais bien ! Je vais bien….Ne t'en fais pas Aglaé.

-Yep ! Mais fais gaffe ! Tu as recommencée. La prévint l'adolescente.

-Ce n'est rien je t'ai dit ! Donc, nous parlions d'Amandine, c'est bien ça ?

-Heu oui….Mais si vous ne le sentez pas, ne vous forcez surtout pas. Expliqua Erwin, quelque peu inquiet et pris de court par l'attitude de la rebelle.

-Mais non, c'est bon. Ne vous en faite pas. Alors, pour commencer, Ach, le père, était un ami de longue date. Nous avons passés le plus clair de notre vie et de notre enfance ensemble, se voyant dès que le temps nous l'était permis. Nous nous voyions tellement souvent, que je pourrais vous décrire sans mal, chaque attitude différente pour chaque émotion. Il était un frère pour moi, et nous sommes vite devenus inséparable. Un jour, on venait à peine d'avoir notre majorité, il me ramena ce qu'il qualifiait comme étant « La femme de sa vie », depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Elle rie doucement, se souvenant de comment il fut la première fois qu'il en eu parlé et aussi la fois où il lui a présenté la dite fille. Il m'avait tellement saoulé avec cette fille, la décrivant comme étant la plus belle créature du monde que je me languissais déjà de la voire, l'imaginant sans peine grâce à la superbe description qu'il m'en faisait. Enfin, bref. Lorsqu'il me la présenta enfin, nous venions d'avoir nos dix huit ans donc. Je me souviens de la première impression que j'eue d'elle. Une jeune fille réservée, un sourire aguicheur en coin et les yeux malicieux et perfides. Elle semblait toujours avoir une idée derrière la tête et de prendre les gens de haut. Je me demandais même comment il avait fait pour se dégotter une fille pareille, ne collant au premier abord, aucunement avec son caractère enjôleur et déterminé. Il était encore enfant dans son esprit, et elle, elle paraissait tellement….Adulte. Non, ça ne collait définitivement pas. Elle rie de nouveau. Mais tout ceci, et je l'appris assez vite, n'était qu'une impression de façade, car cette fille était tout bonnement un ange qui rigolait facilement avec ses connaissances et qui aimait plaisanter plus ou moins facilement. Et puis, les mois passèrent, et c'est ainsi que j'appris plusieurs mois qui se résumait à quatre mois qu'ils allaient se marier. Elle eue un moment de silence, semblant réfléchir. J'ai été très heureuse à l'entente de cette nouvelle, ne souhaitant que leur bonheur, bine que je trouve que ce mariage soit arrivé assez tôt. Mais au final, ils ne s'en sont jamais plein et ont été heureux jusque dans la mort. Un nouveau silence apparu et sa voix commençait à s'enrouer, elle touchait visiblement un point sensible tout en parlant de leur mort. Puis, elle reprit plus doucement qu'avant, la voix toujours enrouée. Enfin bref. Après leur union, quelques années se sont écoulées et ce ne sera qu'à l'âge de vingt et un ans, sois trois ans après leur mariage qu'ils eurent leur premier et malheureusement, dernier enfant. C'est la petite que vous voyez parmi vous. Elle s'appelle Amandine. Pour sa naissance, je lui avais offert cette couverture bleue ou plutôt cette espèce de doudou qu'elle tient contre elle. Si je m'en souviens bien, ils l'on toujours prise avec eux et leur petite, cette couverture. Ils étaient tellement beaux tous les trois. C'est vrai, vous auriez du les voir. Ach était grand, assez musclé et plutôt svelte. Il portait le costume de la rébellion à ravir. Il avait toujours un sourire heureux peint sur le visage et ses yeux gris anthracite émettaient toujours un sentiment de joie profond et pétillaient à tout moment. Il était assez énergétique et avait une vision naïve du monde alors qu'il faisait partit de la rébellion. Il se faisait d'ailleurs souvent calmer par Emilie, sa femme. Et qu'elle femme elle était ! Grande, fine, les cheveux longs et fauve, assez cuivrés avec des yeux fauve, émettant de la malice. Ses lèvres portaient constamment un sourire malicieux et énigmatique, surtout vu de l'extérieure. A première vue, elle pouvait paraitre des plus autoritaires. Mais dans le fond, c'était une femme qui aimait rire à tout bout de champs et plaisanter pour un rien, arrivant sans peine à faire rire son entourage tout en ayant cette attitude presque noble. Ils formaient à eux deux, un couple magnifique. Mais petit à petit, malheureusement d'ailleurs, les choses commencèrent à se dégrader au sein de la société. Et très vite, on eue entendue les faits de soldats tuant des enfants et le peuple avec derrière, le roi, livrant une récompense au plus cruel d'entre eux. Puis, vint un jour où je devais me dépêcher de rejoindre mes amis qui se trouvaient chez moi. Mais en chemin, j'eue rencontrée une…. « Difficulté »….Oui, c'est bien ça, une « difficulté » ! Elle s'arrêta un peu, baissant la tête, avalant sa salive avant de remonter sa tête, se figeant dans les yeux de Rivaille qu'elle trouvait étrangement rassurant alors qu'ils n'émettaient aucune émotion. Puis, elle continua son récit. Je suis rentrée tard et enragée ce soir là. C'est d'ailleurs de mon « aventure », que m'est venue la détermination pour exterminer les soldats et la royauté et ainsi, créer la rébellion. Ils m'auront aidés et suivis jusqu'au bout. Et c'est ainsi, que même en ayant un enfant à charge, sur le bras, qu'ils entrèrent dans la rébellion pour m'aider à la monter. Mais, il y a deux ans de ça, je les ai envoyés pour récupérer un village en flamme, pour essayer de trouver des survivants. Ils en ont trouvés d'ailleurs. Une famille, dans une maison en flamme. La mère eue juste le temps de passer son enfant par delà les flammes et de la donner à Ach et Emilie pour qu'ils la sauvent….Avec le sourire et la mort, les accueillant. Puis, au moment où ils allèrent repartir, un combat fut engagé contre des gardes, ceux qui étaient responsables de la fumée et des maisons ainsi que des familles brûlées, déchirées. Emilie se fit toucher et les gardes profitèrent de l'état second d'Ach pour enlever l'enfant qu'il venait de sauver avec Emilie et ainsi, de s'enfuir. Puis, je les ai rejoins, et j'ai retrouvé Ach, pleurant contre sa femme blessée, avec à ses côtés, leur fille. Il me raconta tout et je me souviens m'être athée pour partir chercher de l'aide. Mais, à peine je fus arrivée à la base que je vis Ach arrivé, son visage baigné de larmes avec sa fille dans ses bras, qui ne comprenait rien à la situation. Il est venu m'annoncer la mort de sa femme. Lorsque je fus arrivée avec une charrette et mon cheval, je vis le corps souriant et sans vie de cette jeune femme si vivant et pleine d'entrain d'habitude. Et, sur une maison brûlée, je la vit, cette enfant qui fut enlevée par ces soldats horribles. Elle avait la même expression que moi lorsque j'eue subis mon « aventure ». Je lui ai proposée mon aide qu'elle accepta d'un hochement de tête. Enfin, le mois et deux années passèrent dans le deuil le plus profond de Ach, qui gardait tout de même le courage d'expliquer à sa fille pourquoi sa maman n'était pas là, de lui dire qu'elle était au ciel et qu'elle les regardait et veillait sur eux. Dans un sens, ça le rassurait. Elle contempla un peu l'enfant, avant de reprendre, courageuse. Il souriait, mais tellement lacement, il était si loin de nous, si loin de tout. La lumière pétillante dans ses yeux se sont éteintes et son étirement de lèvres se faisait des plus tristes. Et un beau jour, il y a deux semaines, j'eue l'affreuse idée de l'envoyer en mission, encore sans personne pour garder sa fille. Quatre jours après qu'il soit censé rentré, je suis partie sur les lieux, à sa recherche. J'étais plus qu'inquiète pour lui, j'avais tellement peur qui lui soit arrivé du mal à lui, mais à la petite aussi. Et j'avais visiblement raison. Car, lorsque je suis arrivée, il était là, gisant ensanglanté au sol. Ses yeux fixaient le ciel et bien qu'ils soient ternes, ils étaient redevenus pétillants, plein….De vie. Léger rire triste, cherchant à cacher ses larmes apparentes. Alors, qu'il était….Mort. Un sourire béat, heureux était gravé sur son visage, il l'avait rejoins. Je me souviens lui avoir fermée les yeux à ce moment là, et que même fermés, ils restaient pétillants, comme si ses paupières étaient transparentes. Autour de lui, sa fille restait introuvable et alors que nous avions menés plusieurs expéditions de recherche intensives, il fallut que nous la retrouvions. »

Elle se tut, laissant les autres digérer son long récit qui dura facilement plus d'une demi-heure. Elle s'excusa de la longueur de ses paroles avant de se replonger dans un grand mutisme, jusqu'au moment où elle brisa de nouveau le silence, son regard semblant brûler de rassurement la petite et de surprotection surement.

« Si j'ai perdu une amie, une belle-sœur, il y a deux ans, j'ai aussi perdue un frère il y a deux semaines. Alors je t'en prie, Rivaille, prend soin d'elle, d'accord ? Demanda-t-elle, les yeux implorants.

-Tch ! Pourquoi tu me dis ça à moi ?! »

Elle écarquilla les yeux suite à cette remarque avant de rire doucement et de façon très légère. Oui, c'est vrai, pourquoi disait-elle ça à lui ? Surement parce qu'il a la petite en ce moment même sur les genoux et qu'elle observe son petit monde, toujours aussi curieuse qu'avant, ses yeux fauves pétillants de joie et de curiosité, un autre attrait de sa mère qui voulait toujours tout savoir, étant extrêmement curieuse.

« Au fait, j'aimerais savoir. Commença Aglaé.

-Oui ? Demanda Rivaille un sourcil questionneur levé.

-Si tu voulais tant savoir pourquoi elle te collait, pourquoi tu ne lui as pas demandé avant. Après tout, elle a quatre ans, elle sait à peu près parler maintenant.

-Crois-moi, j'ai essayé….Il soupira. Mais sa réponse est des plus étranges et fait plutôt flipper à vrai dire. Dit-il en fixant la petite qui, se sentant concernée et au sein de la discussion, releva la tête pour rencontrer les yeux anthracites de Rivaille, la faisant ainsi sourire et faire une petite moue curieuse.

-Bah vas-y ! Essaie, pour voir ! Lui demanda Aglaé, à sa manière.

-Vas-y ! Lui demanda Magalie, la curiosité piquée au vif après que Rivaille l'ait consultée du regard. »

Il prit alors une grande inspiration et, après avoir fixé Magalie, Aglaé, le reste des rebelles et son escouade, commença.

« Gam-….Heu, je veux dire….Amandine ? Demanda-t-il de façon hésitante.

-Oui ? Répondit-elle de façon assez heureuse à l'entente de son nom venant de sa bouche. On faisait attention à elle.

-Dis-moi. Pourquoi tu me colles tout le temps ? »

Elle sembla réfléchir, puis souris à s'en fermer les yeux, puis répondit aussi machinalement que l'enfant remplit d'innocence qu'elle était, donnant pour elle, la plus grande des évidences.

« Bah, parce que t'es mon deuxième papa ! »

Un regard appuyé fut fait à ce moment là par tout le monde sur la petite qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait et se contentait donc de sourire. Elle n'avait pas dit « comme mon deuxième papa ». Non. Mais bel et bien, « mon deuxième papa ». C'était tout bonnement, impensable pour tout le monde. Cette petite était vraiment trop étrange. Et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'au bout de plusieurs secondes de surchauffe neuronale, un énorme bruit de la part de tout le monde se fit entendre.

« Quoi ?!

-Je vous l'avais bien dit que c'était flippant. »

A suivre….

« Finit tout simplement Rivaille ! » Et oui, c'est sur cette dernière phrase : « Made in notre très cher Riri d'amour qu'on love encore plus que les pancakes » que nous nous quittons ! Mais ne vous en faites pas, car nous nous retrouverons au chapitre 7 ! Et oui mes petits amis ! Mine de rien, on en est quand même au chapitre 6 ! Comme mes petits grandissent vite….Snif ! Enfin bref.

A bientôt mes petits soldats en herbe que je n'aime très fort !

Comme toujours, les review sont toujours les bienvenues, critiques comprises ! Ne vous en faite pas, je ne me fâche pas et suis même assez tolérante et respectueuse des critiques du temps qu'elles sont bien construites. Allez, salut !

Big Bisous à tous et à toutes !


End file.
